


I Need a Hero

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers finds out James is Guardian, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena gets more screen time, Nemesis - Freeform, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Retelling, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Livewire gets out of prison, and Kara is quick to go after her nemesis. Things aren't all they seem, and Kara finds herself frustrated and lonely with how her friends have been acting lately. She ends up landing on Lena's balcony, and the two soon find themselves spending more and more time together.All works in this series are connected. This one picks up where the last work left off.





	1. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here comes the first pretty long one. There will be some bits and pieces from episodes thrown in here. I have watched every episode multiple times up until the Mxy episode. After that, I have read detailed recaps, and watched Supercorp clips - or other clips necessary. I am looking forward to seeing Benoist and Criss sing again though, so I'll be watching that crossover!
> 
> Found this video, and it's beautiful. It reminds me why I worked so hard to be such an advocate for diversity education while in school. Two years after getting my Bachelor's, and I'm still determined to keep spreading how important representation is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKwzKvCcqFg

Supergirl lands outside an abandoned warehouse with Alex in her arms, and lets her sister down instantly. They are a little way off from the NCPD on the scene. Alex walks past the squad car they are near, and stops next to Maggie, who looks at her with a smile. _Like that arrival wasn’t obvious,_ Maggie thinks. _Geesh, the only reason all of National City doesn’t know who she is has got to be because Kara Danvers isn’t exactly a face everyone sees._ “Quite the entrance, Danvers.”

Alex gives her a bashful smile, before crossing her arms, and putting on a more serious expression. “What have we got?”

 _She’s hot when she goes all DEO on me._ Maggie smiles briefly, before waving for Alex and Supergirl to follow her. “How’s it going, Super?” They start walking closer to the warehouse.

Supergirl smiles at Maggie, and follows after the two. _She’s never been that friendly with me._

“NCPD was aware this place would be home to some stragglers on occasion. They were harmless really, so we let them be.”

“Um, stragglers?”Supergirl speaks up, as they get closer.

“Alien refugees. This would kind of end up as a way stop for those that just got here. Until they found something more permanent, you know?”

Supergirl nods. _That’s so sad._

They get to the large opened doors. Maggie stops, and faces the two. She gives Supergirl a meaningful look of almost sympathy. _I wish I didn’t have to be the one to say this to Little Danvers._ She looks back at Alex. “They were raided last night.”

 _What!_ Supergirl takes a step forward, but Alex holds her arm in front of Supergirl to stop her.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have brought her._ “What kind of raid?” Alex asks Maggie. Supergirl crosses her arms next to her sister.

Maggie’s eyes sneak to Supergirl again, before going back to Alex. _Fuck, how do I say this?_ She steps back from blocking the doorway, and ushers them inside. Maggie stares at Alex. _Please go first._

Alex tilts her head, but steps in before Supergirl. _Holy fucking shit._ Alex stops a few steps inside, and her eyebrows go up. She hears Supergirl gasp beside her.

“What happened?” Supergirl sounds upset.

Maggie steps up beside them. “That’s what I’m hoping the DEO can find out.”

In the warehouse, there are boxes and various pieces of old furniture. At least 20 white sheets are over forms of different sizes around the warehouse. The occasional foot or hand is hanging out from under a sheet.

 _Oh Rao,_ Supergirl thinks as she walks over to a couch, where a small body can be seen under a sheet.

“Supergirl,” Alex calls before she can get to the couch. She doesn’t turn to look at the women behind her, but she stops and crosses her arms. “We should call in Hank.”

Supergirl turns back around, arms still crossed. “This was Cadmus.”

 _I didn’t know she could look that mad,_ Maggie thinks.

“We’ll figure this out. Lillian is locked up. It’s unlikely she would have been able to orchestrate this behind bars.” _Please don’t do anything stupid, Kara._ Alex takes a step toward her sister.

“In case you’re forgetting, and I’m sure you did because I know how you feel about her, but Lena’s brother managed to plan assassination attempts on her multiple times.” Supergirl puts her hands on her hips. _Rao, what if Lillian is after her now._ Supergirl looks around with worry.

“Fine, but we need to call Hank in, and see what we can find.” _Calm down._

 _Oh no, I have to go make sure she’s fine._ “Look, I have to go.” Supergirl’s eyes flick to Maggie. _Can’t really say I have to go to work._ “Call me if you find anything.”

Alex nods. _No point in arguing._

Supergirl flies off.

Maggie turns to look at Alex, eyebrows raised in question. _What’s up with her and the Luthor?_

“Don’t ask.” _Cause I have no idea._ Alex walks off, dialing Hank on the way.

* * *

 

Supergirl flies straight to LCorp, and hovers above Lena’s office window. _I just want to make sure she’s okay._ Supergirl x-rays into Lena’s office. _Well she doesn’t look like anything is wrong._

* * *

 

Lena is sitting at her desk with her heels kicked off. Jess is standing across from her looking at the tablet in her hands. _Fuck, what did she just say?_ Lena shakes her head. “What was that last one, Jess?” _Need to stop wandering off like that, Lena. Get a grip._

“The transcript from the conference call yesterday was sent in, and is awaiting your approval.” Jess pauses a moment to make sure no more questions are coming. “You have a stockholders meeting at 3, but no others.” Jess scans over the tablet. “Ah, and I placed the order you requested for your lunch today. Would you like me to pick it up for you?”

“No need, Jess. I’ll be having lunch out of the office. You should too.” _Hopefully I’ll be able to enjoy an uninterrupted meal with her._ “Noon to 2 sound okay?”

Jess smiles at Lena. “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena nods. “That’ll be all, Jess. Thank you.”

* * *

 

Supergirl’s eyes widen slightly. _Wait… Why is something about that seeming familiar._ She looks around. _Oh! We made lunch plans!_

She zooms over to CatCo, changing in an alley before riding up the elevator.

* * *

 

Kara pulls off her glasses, and rubs her eyes. She’s sitting at her desk with several Snapper-edited articles in front of her. _If I were human, I’d totally have a migraine, I’m sure._

“Ever considered contacts?”

Kara jerks up to see Lena leaning against the doorway of her small office. _Wow._ She stares for a moment with wide eyes. _Kara, why aren’t you talking?_ Kara pushes her glasses back on her face, still looking at Lena.

Lena raises an eyebrow elegantly. _I may have to keep this door open to save myself an embarrassing situation._

 _You still haven’t said anything, Kara!_ Kara jumps up, her chair rolling backwards. “Lena! Hi!” She walks around her desk to greet Lena. “I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you.” _Did I say that out loud?_

Lena’s breath hitches, and she pushes off the doorway to return Kara’s hug with the arm that isn’t holding a large bag of food. “It’s great to see you too Kara.” She pulls back from the hug. “I was curious if you would have even made it into work after last night.” She takes the seat Kara directed her to in front of Kara’s desk.

 _Ugh, I don’t even remember all of it after Mon-El left._ “Ha, yeah, I had a bit of a rough morning you could say.” Kara closes her office door.

 _Breathe, Lena. The door to your office is closed all of the time when she comes over._ “I brought potstickers.” Lena holds the bag up for Kara to look at.

Kara smiles brightly at Lena, while she takes the seat next to her. “You are my hero.” _And not just for this._

 _Fuck. And I’m gone. That’s it._ Lena tries to speak calmly over her racing heart. “Anything for you.” She sets the bag on Kara’s desk, avoiding eye contact. _Why did you say that?_ _  
_

_Why do I feel so...so...nervous all of the sudden? This is Lena. Not some giant alien with acid spit._ Kara looks down, fiddling with her glasses. _Say something._ “So I didn’t bother you too much last night, did I?”

“You could never be a bother, Kara.” _Yup, I said that. I’ve lost control._

Kara chuckles almost breathlessly. _She’s so sweet._

Lena reaches into the bag, and pulls out a container to give to Kara. They begin eating in comfortable silence.

After a few minutes of bites and stolen glances, Kara breaks the silence. “About last night.”

_Oh no, I don’t like that tone. Nothing good ever comes with that tone._

“That was only like my second time doing that.” Kara picks at her food with her chopsticks. “So um, this is kind of embarrassing, but I don’t really remember much.” _Ah, what am I even trying to say?_ Kara begins rambling. “Okay, I guess random things are flashing in my mind. Like my coffee table. And you. And my sister.”

Lena’s breath catches when Kara says “and you.” _Breathe._ Lena is looking at Kara, fork forgotten in her hands.

“Anyways. I only remembered you were coming for lunch when uh something made me think of it. I guess. I don’t really know what I told you or whatever when I called you, but -”

“You didn’t call me.” Lena’s voice is soft.

Kara’s head snaps up, and they end up looking straight into each other’s eyes. “I didn’t?” Kara almost squeaks.

Lena shakes her head slowly. “No, but you did send many adorable texts.”

Kara’s eyes go wide. _Texts?_ _Adorable?_

Lena laughs a little. “It’s okay.” _The amount of times I’ve reread those texts is ridiculous. As well as my smile that goes with it._

_I have to see those texts!_

“You didn’t reveal any deep, dark secrets.”

Kara lets out an awkward burst of laughter. _Wait, I wasn’t even thinking or worried about telling her about Supergirl._ “Ha! Right!” She adjusts her glasses. “I’m far too boring to have any of those anyways.” _So what was I worried about?_

Lena raises an eyebrow, and leans close on the arm of her chair near Kara. She gives Kara a blaringly flirty smirk.

Kara’s breath catches, and her heart rate accelerates. Her eyes are fixated on Lena, and she’s frozen in place. _Ummm…_ Her mind is completely frazzled. _Her eyes are so green_.

Lena begins leaning in closer - that smirk still out in full force.

 


	2. My Nemesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may not post everyday after this. Chapters are getting longer, and I only have 3 more days left of my time off of work. It may end up being every two or three days.
> 
> I'm giving Kara and Lena more flashbacks, so we can actually see how they become friends. In the show, we go from "put your finger on this alien detection device" to "you're literally my only friend in National City." 
> 
> If you have scenes that you would like some elaboration or extension on from the show, let me know. I know I'm dying to get to what happens after Supergirl saves Lena when Metallo explodes.

 

 _What are you doing?_ Lena asks herself, still leaning closer. She stops less than a foot from Kara’s face. “Miss Danvers,” Lena licks her lips. “I find it hard to believe that,” She bites her lip as she looks briefly down to Kara’s lips. “Anything about you is boring.”

Kara’s mind is on overload. _Why do I feel like I just landed on Earth again?_ She takes a deep breath. _She’s coming closer._ Kara looks down at Lena’s lips. _Wait, that’s me moving._

 _I’m dreaming. I have to be._ Lena and Kara are only a few inches apart.

A loud ringing from Kara’s desk causes both of them to jump back away from each other. _What just happened?_ Kara asks herself. She throws Lena an apologetic smile, and reaches for her phone. “Alex, what’s up?”

Lena goes back to eating, feeling like she’s in a daze. _What just happened?_

“What?” Lena hears Kara’s outburst, and snaps her head up to look at Kara, who is now standing. “No! I’m coming. Yes. Okay.” Kara hangs up. She looks over at Lena. “Lena, I’m so sorry, but -”

“It’s okay.” Lena gives her a tight smile. “I’m sure your sister needs you.” _Go on, Supergirl._

Kara looks so relieved. _She is so good. What an amazing friend._ “Are you sure? I feel so bad, and -”

“Kara.” Lena waits for Kara to look at her, and she stands up to stand in front of Kara. “Go to your sister. She wouldn’t call, if she didn’t need you.”

Kara gives her a relieved smile.

“Go on, I’ll clean up here, and put your lunch in your fridge for when you come back.” _It really is the least I can do._

 _That only makes me want to stay right here with her._ “Thank you, Lena.” She squeezes Lena’s forearm, and then rushes out of the room at a human pace.

_Be safe, my superhero._

* * *

 

Supergirl lands in the control center of the DEO. “Where is she?”

J’onn and Alex are standing in front of the monitors looking at surveillance of Livewire being taken out of prison, and Winn is typing on his computer. Alex and J’onn are the only ones brave enough to turn to face Supergirl, who is standing with her arms crossed and eyes locked on the screen.

“Agent Schott?” J’onn invites Winn to speak.

“Right,” Winn says, spinning around in his chair after pushing some buttons to bring new images on the screen. “I’ve been following some electrical abnormalities that have been popping up since the escape.” He pushes another button, and a map pops up. “Got her! Looks like she’s loitering around a parking garage on 5th.”

“She’s just hanging out there?” Supergirl uncrosses her arms, and puts them on her hips.

“For some reason, her output isn’t as strong as it usually is. Maybe she’s recharging?” Winn shrugs.

“I’m going in.” _She’s mine._

“Supergirl,” Alex steps toward her. “We need a plan.”

“Alex, this is my nemesis we’re talking about. There could be people in there. There probably are. I’ll go in, and find out what’s going on. Catch up to me when you can.” Supergirl takes off before anyone can argue.

* * *

 

Supergirl gets to the parking garage in time to see Guardian hopping off of his motorcycle across the way. _Ugh, not you again._ “You need to get out of here. You have no idea how powerful Livewire is.” _Also, she’s my nemesis. So there’s that._

A scream prevents either from speaking, and draws them running around a corner. Electric sparks flash dangerously above three people hiding behind a car. Supergirl pauses to look for an intelligent plan. Guardian doesn’t stop running, and goes straight to the people.

“Hey!” Supergirl shouts. _Really??_

Just as he’s about to reach them, a loud burst of electricity spurts out from an overhead light, and a woman materializes before Guardian. He pulls up quickly before he can bulldoze over the white-haired woman, and immediately throws a punch. An inch from the woman’s stomach, electricity jumps out from her body, and he goes flying backwards.

Supergirl rolls her eyes. _Of course._ “Get down!” She shouts to the three people before letting out a blast of freeze breath. _That’s not Livewire._ The woman goes flying against the far wall, and Supergirl doesn’t waste any time running to the people. She grabs the arm of the nearest person, and urges them to run toward the exit. “Hurry, get out of here!”

The three people begin running to an exit door across the way. Supergirl puts her body between the woman that has started to gain her bearings and the escaping people. The sound of metal alerts her to Guardian standing up. He places himself between the escaping people and metahuman as well. _Who does he think he is?_ The metahuman scowls at the two heroes. “Go cover them!” Both Supergirl and Guardian shout at each other. Supergirl rolls her eyes again, and rushes in to fight with the Livewire copy. Guardian shakes his head, and turns to run to the escaping people.

Just before the humans can reach the door, sparks fly in the doorways - bringing another metahuman with Livewire’s powers into their path. The three people stumble to a stop, and Guardian doesn’t hesitate to get in front of them. The electrically-charged man growls at Guardian. He raises his arms, shooting white bolts from both hands. Guardian holds up his shield in front of as much of his body as he can. He shouts over his shoulder to the people behind him, “Over there!” He motions with his free hand. “Hurry, get out!” With wide eyes, they run to another exit.

The blasts stop coming from the man across from Guardian, and the hero takes that as his chance to step forward. He backhands him with his shield. The Livewire duplicate falters backwards, hand reaching for his head. He looks at Guardian with a sneer, and moves to run after the escaping people. Guardian cuts him off, and engages him.

Supergirl ducks another bolt of electricity, and shoots heat vision toward the woman’s feet, causing her to jump back. Supergirl looks over her shoulder to see the three people disappearing through an exit. She turns back to the woman in front of her, but is hit by a bolt of electricity from behind. She is slammed into a nearby pillar, and slides down to land on her front. She pushes herself up in time to see the woman vanish in a flash of white through a broken light. With her teeth clenched, she lets out a little growl as she stands up, looking for the other Livewire duplicate. She sees Guardian go flying backwards before the electric man also vanishes. She huffs, and raises a fist to her mouth in frustration. When Guardian doesn’t move, she rushes to his side.

She stops kneeling down next to him, eyes and mouth wide open. Guardian’s helmet broke, and an unconscious James’ face is in full view. _Are you freaking kidding me?_ She stands up, with a palm pressed to her forehead. _I’m going to kill him. Yup. That’ll be a headline._ Supergirl presses her hand to her ear before speaking. “Winn, they got away.” She looks down. “And guess who’s here.” She adds through clenched teeth.

She hears Winn squeak. “What? Who?”

Alex comes in, leading other agents. “Supergirl, any way of knowing where they went?” She looks down at Guardian, and lets out a sigh. “He okay?” _Fuck._

“Did you know about this?” Supergirl’s voice is absolutely serious. _Please tell me you didn’t._

Alex takes a step closer. “Supergirl -” _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Supergirl holds up a hand to stop her sister. Alex shuts her mouth with an audible click. “There were two of them. New ones. Disappeared through the lights just like her. I don’t know where they went. Call me if you find out anything.” _How could you?_ She flies off in a flash of blue and red.

Alex groans, and looks down at Guardian. “Told you this was a bad idea.” _He better find a way to make this right._ She leans down, and checks him over quickly. She looks at the other agents. “Okay, let’s get this place cleaned up, and get him to the DEO.”

* * *

 

Supergirl is speeding over National City. _Who else knew? Does he work for the DEO now?_ Supergirl takes a steep plunge. _No, I’m not that oblivious. Ugh, how could he be so stupid! Just going out on his own as a human, and taking on aliens and metas._ She closes her eyes tight. _Everyone is off doing their own thing, and not even bothering to try and see me._ Supergirl pulls to a stop, and hovers over the city. She spins slowly, looking out over the city she vowed to protect. _Everything is changing in my life again._ Supergirl closes her eyes, and takes deep breaths. A heartbeat sounds in her ears. She opens her eyes, and tilts her head in some confusion. She looks around again, and then down. _LCorp? I flew all the way to LCorp?_ She looks out at the horizon. _Whose heartbeat is that?_ She begins to slowly descend, following the direction of the powerful rhythm.

Several moments later, Supergirl lands slowly on Lena’s balcony with her back to the city. _It’s Lena’s?_ She tilts her head again, looking at Lena sitting at her desk with her back to Supergirl. _She looks busy. I should go._ Supergirl begins taking slow, controlled steps. _Why am I still listening to her heart. Cut that out._ She shakes her head, and the heartbeat fades out, while she continues to walk. _Okay, now I should go. Wait, what am I doing?_ She looks at her hand holding the handle of the door. _She’s busy._ She opens the door, and takes the two steps into Lena’s office. _Uh oh._

Lena turns quickly to look at Supergirl, who freezes when their eyes meet. Lena chuckles, “Should I add your logo on that door to mark it as your entrance?” Lena smirks at Supergirl.

Supergirl looks away, back out the windows. _Why am I here?_

Lena’s brow furrows with concern, and she slowly stands. _I thought she knew I was joking about that._ “Hey, it’s okay. I get why you would want the direct access to a Luthor to keep an eye out.”

Supergirl’s eyes shoot to Lena’s. “No!” She almost shouts, before continuing at a more acceptable volume. “Lena,” Her eyes soften just at the name. _She really is beautiful._ “I will tell you every day how good you are if that’s what it takes to get you to believe me.”

 _She makes it so easy to fall._ “Thank you, Supergirl.” Lena leans back against her desk, putting her hands on the edge on either side of her.

 _I don’t think anyone can really understand how I feel in this world better than she can._ Supergirl looks down at her feet with a deep sigh. _And I can’t even work up the nerve to tell her who I really am. But everyone else that knows has left me._

 _Okay, there’s definitely something wrong._ Lena tilts her head, concerned expression taking over her face. “Supergirl?” She pushes off the desk when Supergirl continues to look at her foot. “Hey,” She steps closer, and reaches out to touch Supergirl’s arm, but pauses. Her arm hovers only a few inches from Supergirl’s arm. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

 _Seriously, what am I doing here?_ Supergirl remains frozen, eyes glued to her feet.

 _She’s scaring me. Damn, Kara has really gotten to me._ Lena takes a step closer, and sets her hand on Supergirl’s arm.

Supergirl’s breath catches. _Has it been that long since I’ve had a friend reach out to me like that? Cause I don’t remember it ever feeling like this._ Supergirl takes a deep breath, and looks up at Lena. Their eyes instantly meet.

Lena draws confidence from the pull she is feeling in Supergirl’s eyes, and steps a little closer, as she brings her hand down to hold Supergirl’s. Lena hears Supergirl’s breath catch, and squeezes her hand. _I can’t believe how much I want to hug her._

 _Her hand is so warm._ She looks at their joined hands. With a deep breath, she looks up at Lena’s face. _Oh Rao._ Supergirl stares straight in Lena’s eyes, and her mind goes blank.

 _Say something before you do something stupid, Lena._ Lena squeezes Supergirl’s hand again. “Do you want to talk about it?” She hears Supergirl let out a deep breath before nodding. Lena pulls her across the office to the couch. They sit next to each other, hands still clasped between them on the cushions. Neither of them seem to want to break the silence. _She came to me. Kara must have people lining up to care for her, and she came to me._ Lena looks down at their hands.

 _She’s so good._ Supergirl slides a little closer, and pulls their hands into her lap without realizing.

Supergirl is too lost in her emotions about the events of the day to notice Lena’s increased heart rate. _Fuck, she can probably hear how fast my heart is beating._ _Okay, look anywhere else. Literally._ Lena looks up, and finds herself looking into baby blues. _Okay, maybe not anywhere else._

 _Her eyes are just so green._ Supergirl lets out a soft sigh. _Crap! She’s probably still waiting for me to say something. Don’t chase off the last friend still willing to see you._ “My nemesis.”

“Pardon?” _What the hell?_

Supergirl shifts, and takes a deep breath. _Oh no, I feel rambling coming on._ “She...I have this nemesis, okay? Like a real hero/villain dynamic. I got her locked up a while back. She’s a metahuman. Livewire. Maybe you’ve heard of her. You probably have. You know everything. Anyways, she got out of prison today. That’s why…” Supergirl shakes her head. _Oops, can’t talk about running out from lunch._ “That’s how I ended up in this parking garage trying to fight who I thought was Livewire. Somehow Guardian ended up there. Then another Livewire copy showed up. They both ended up getting away. And I don’t even know where actual Livewire is. Then I found out about someone, a friend, having gone and done something just so stupid and full of so many lies. And it’s just really been a rough day.” Supergirl takes a deep breath after rushing through all of that. She looks down. _Ah! I’m still holding her hand! She must think I’m so annoying._ She quickly lets go of Lena’s hand. “Sorry. I...uh…sorry.” She begins fiddling with her hands. “I must be really bothering you. Oh my, I’m really sorry, Lena.”

Supergirl makes a move to stand up, but Lena puts a hand on her knee to stop her. “There really is no need to apologize, Supergirl.” _Please don’t go._

Supergirl settles back on the couch. “I...Thank you, Lena.” _I want to tell her everything. I really do._ She nervously plays with her fingers.

 _There’s something else bothering her. Someone hurt her. They better hope I don’t find out._ Lena reaches out, and puts her hand over Supergirl’s to still them. She waits for Supergirl to look up before speaking. “You’re welcome, Supergirl.” _Why would anyone want to hurt this walking ray of sunshine?_ “Let me help you.”

“What?” Supergirl’s eyes go a little wide.

“Livewire. Let me help you find her.”

Supergirl tilts her head in question. _She wants to just help me?_

“Well, we have shown how great a pair a Super and a Luthor can be.”

Supergirl’s breath catches, and she flushes a little.

“We work well together, don’t you think?” _She’s cute when she’s flustered._

 _Why can’t I speak around her sometimes?_ “You don’t have to do that, Lena. You must be so busy.”

Lena squeezes Supergirl’s hands still under hers. “I want to. Besides, I can’t possibly believe anyone else could get the science side of the job done better, Supergirl.” She gives Supergirl a flirty smile.

Supergirl’s face slowly breaks out into a radiant smile. “I can’t argue with that, Miss Luthor.”

Lena squeezes her hand one more time - the two women smiling at each other. “Let’s show the world what we can do.”

* * *

 

 _Lena sat down on her couch in her office, looking at the CatCo magazine on the table in front of her._ I don’t get her, _Lena thought._ She was absolutely against the alien detection device. Thought that meant she would be against me too. _Lena slowly reached for the magazine, and pulled it back, as she sat against the back of the couch. With a deep breath, she opened the magazine to Kara’s article that she was already starting to have memorized._ I just don’t understand. She’s so… _The opening of her office door and sound of voices dragged Lena from her thoughts._

 _“Thank you,” Kara’s voice sounded. Jess held the door open for the reporter. “Hi,” She smiled at Lena._ Stay calm, Kara. _“I’m sorry to drop in unannounced. I just got the message you wanted to see me.”_ Don’t make eye contact. _“Those flowers are beautiful.”_ Like her. Wait what?

 _“They’re called plumerias.”_ She trying to distract me? _“They’re pretty rare.”_

 _“They remind me of my mother.”_ Not many things look closely like something from Krypton.

 _“Was your mother a writer too?”_ She clearly had a better mother-daughter relationship.

 _“No, she was um,”_ Think! _“I guess s-sort of a lawyer.”_

 _“Well,” Lena looked Kara up and down._ Hmm, I’m finally getting a good look at her. _“You have a natural gift with words. Your article’s amazing.” Lena reached forward to set the magazine on the table._ Well would you look at that smile.

Wow, _Kara smiled radiantly,_ she must have a gift with words too. My stomach feels all warm. _Kara looked down, still smiling widely._

Hmm, is she speechless. _“You know, I knew you’d make a great reporter, but,”_ Let’s see what she says. _“After I heard your bleeding heart pro-alien views, I was afraid you’d do a hatchet job on me.”_

 _Kara set her bag on the floor as she sat opposite Lena. “Oh, I tried.”_ I can’t bring myself to lie to her. _“I tried. I wrote a scathing article about your device”_ Keep smiling, and hopefully she won’t hate you.

 _“And?”_ I should have known at least one of the Supers would try to do something like this..

_“And my boss tossed it. He made me redo it.”_

_“Oh, well that explains it.” Lena nervously picked at her fingers._ Why does that actually hurt? _She kept her eyes on her hands, unable to look up at Kara._ If I thought changing my name would actually do something -

 _“The funny thing is I’m glad he did. I mean not at first, but,”_ I can’t stand that look on your face. _“Some things happened that made me rethink my position.”_

 _Lena looked up at Kara, suddenly back in flirty mode._ Is that so, Supergirl? _She put her elbow on the back of the couch, and rested her head against her hand. “Do tell.” She offered up a flirty smile._

 _Kara found herself looking right at Lena’s eyes, and suddenly couldn’t handle it. She looked away with a little chuckle, and a slightly nervous smile on her face._ What is up with me not being able to talk normal? _Kara’s mouth moved a little, shaking her head while trying to figure out what to say. She raised her hands in emphasis of surrender, and looked back toward Lena. “I still think alien amnesty is a good thing,”_ Cause I am one. _“But,” Kara reached up to adjust her glasses. “There are bad aliens out there.”_

 _Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara._ Something tells me Supergirl got her ass kicked. _She chuckled a little. “Well I’m glad you can see from my point of view.”_

 _Kara looked away with a small smile._ I can see way more than you know from your point of view.

There’s a lot to that look that I don’t know. That I want to know. _“You know, when I was - when I was adopted by the Luthors, I adored Lex.”_ How long has it been since I’ve said his name? _“When he showed his true colors, I was crushed.”_ I hope you get why I’m telling you this. _“I tried everything to reach him to bring him back to the side of good, but it was no use. I’d lost him. Finally, I realized that some people are just bad. There’s nothing you can do to change that,”_ Only prologue it maybe. _“But you can learn to protect yourself.” She looked right at Kara._ Like I’m trying to protect myself from you.

 _Kara looked back at Lena - maybe a tad too quickly. Their eyes met._ You don’t have to protect yourself from me, Lena. _“Yeah,” She finally gave Lena a smile._

 _Lena smiled back a little too. When Kara looked away, she nodded to herself slightly. She looked briefly away from Kara, before pushing her eyes back to the profile of the woman before her._ I hope I don’t come to regret this. _She took a deep breath, and Kara looked back at her after hearing Lena’s heart rate pick up. “You know, Miss Danvers,” She leaned closer to Kara, and stretched her arm out at the last moment to pick up her phone off of the coffee table. She leaned back against the couch - closer to Kara this time. “It would be more efficient,” She opened up the contact list on her phone. “If I had your number.” She held her phone out to Kara with a little flourish and a smirk._

 _Kara’s face shot back to Lena with a hesitantly growing smile._ I have never felt more excited to give someone my number before. _Kara looked down at Lena’s phone, and back up to Lena’s face._

 _Lena smirked at Kara with a raised eyebrow. Kara reached out, and pulled the phone toward her. Lena let her arm fall from where she held the phone, and her fingertips ghosted down Kara’s arm. She watched Kara’s chest rise and fall a little faster, while she inputted her contact information._ Interesting. _She inched closer when Kara held her phone back out with a smile. Lena let her fingers touch Kara’s when she retrieved her phone._

 _Kara’s breath hitched._ What’s wrong with me? _Kara pulled her hand back, and gave Lena a smile. “There you go.”_

 _Lena pulled her phone into her lap. “There we go.”_ She really is adorable. _“Thank you again, Kara.” She smiled. “I can’t wait to see you taking on stories to rival Lois Lane.”_

 _Kara beamed at Lena._ Her heart did something weird. _Kara tilted her head a little._ Maybe I should go. _“There’s no need to thank me, Lena. I believe you’re going to do good things. So many good things.”_ Her heart did the thing again. _Kara stood up, still smiling at Lena._

 _Lena smiled up at her, and sat up on the couch._ Great, a Super just made a Luthor speechless.

_“If the great Lena Luthor indulges in texting, I’d be happy to respond.” Kara smiled over her shoulder at Lena._

_“I can’t turn down an offer like that from the sweet Kara Danvers.”_ Is she doing this on purpose? Damn, she’s cute.

_Kara looked away with a little smile, before looking back at Lena. “Have a good day, Lena.”_

_“You too, Kara.” Lena watched Kara leave her office._ What am I doing?

* * *

 

Next to Lena’s office, she has a lab she likes to tinker in between meetings. It’s simple, for Lena of course, and lacks the secrets of her private pab on the R&D main level. There are several tables loaded with equipment. Shelves line the walls with tools and bottles. One wall holds several monitors. Lena is typing on a computer at the table closest to the monitors. Supergirl is pacing around the lab.

 _Damn, I would probably get this done faster if there wasn’t an attractive blonde superhero to distract me. Focus._ Lena shakes her head a little, and leans closer to the screen in front of her.

 _Alex hasn’t even tried to reach out to me._ Supergirl shakes her head. _No use getting into that now._ She pauses in her pacing when something moving catches her attention. She walks over to a shelf in the walls. _Is that real??_ She stops in front of the shelf, and reaches her hand up to touch the glass. _Why would Lena have this?_

Lena pauses in her typing when she sound of footsteps stop. _Huh?_ She looks up, worried Supergirl may have left. She tilts her head in wonder at the sight before her. _She really is adorable. Ha, I’ve gotta be the only person crazy enough to say that about a Super._ She watches Supergirl move her finger around the glass, her eyes full of awe, confusion, and something else.

“Careful, she bites.” Lena’s voice in the silent room causes Supergirl to jump slightly, her hand pulled back. She looks at Lena with wide eyes.

“Wh-what?” She stammers.

Lena giggles. “I’m only joking.” _So cute._

“Oh,” Supergirl turns back to the glass, a small smile playing at her lips. _My stomach is doing that weird warm thing again._ She lifts a finger back up to lightly touch the glass. “I guess I’m surprised you would have a secret pet.”

Lena laughs again, and stands up to join Supergirl. _What’s that look in her eye?_ “I don’t know if I’d call her that.” She stops beside Supergirl, and brings a finger up to touch the glass as well. “She’s more like an idea for an experiment from when I was a child.”

Supergirl looks at Lena with a questioning expression, encouraging her to go on.

Lena laughs in memory of her younger self. “I will deny this if you ever tell anyone,” She turns to look at Supergirl with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Supergirl cocks her head with a furrowed brow. _What could possibly be so secret about this?_

 _Am I really about to tell her this?_ She chuckles again, and looks back at the glass. “When I was adopted by the Luthors, I suddenly found myself in a large room all alone in this extravagant house.” She looks down a moment to collect her thoughts. When she starts speaking again, she looks up at the glass. “I thought of this crazy idea that would fix the darkness and loneliness.”

“What do you mean?”

Lena looks back at Supergirl - expression touched with wistfulness and mischief. She turns her body to Supergirl. After a moment of silence, she takes a step straight toward the hero, and swerves around her at the last moment. Supergirl turns to watch her walk right up to the control panel on the wall. The lights go out with one tap. With her enhanced vision, she can make out Lena smirking at her with an expectant look to her face.

 _Wait, what’s that?_ Supergirl notices a strange glowing aiding her vision. She turns around to the wall beside her, and her eyes go round. “Rao… Lena is that… Is that fish glowing?” She turns to see Lena walking up to stand beside her again, her face faintly lit by the fish swimming with a yellow glow. Supergirl’s eyes are wide with awe.

Lena’s breath catches in her throat when her eyes meet Supergirl’s. “After years of trial and error, yes.” _Just when I thought I couldn’t find her any more beautiful._ “For those children who could use a friend for the dark times.”

Supergirl’s smile widens, and she lets out a breath that sounded dangerously like a sigh. “You’re amazing.” _Why can’t anyone else see that?_

Lena’s heart picks up pace - neither able to break the eye contact. _Is she coming closer?_

 _I think she’s coming closer._ Kara’s heart rate increases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I know... But now Kara and Supergirl have had a cliffhanger ending with Lena.


	3. A Bad Day to a Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised... longer chapters

A beeping from Lena’s computer sounds loudly in the dark room. _Ugh, really? Again?_ Lena thinks, as they both look over at Lena’s computer.

Supergirl speeds over, and turns on the light. _What was that? That keeps happening. Whatever it is._

Lena walks over to her computer. _Maybe I’m just imagining things._ She sits at the computer. Supergirl watches her from the control panel. “We’ve got her.” Supergirl speeds over to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder at the computer. _Well that was kinda hot._

“Livewire?” _Wait, it could be one of the other two like Winn found._

“Yes.” She pulls a map onto one of the monitors on the wall. “It’s her, not one of the copies.”

_How did she know that’s what I was thinking? Wait, how does she know that’s Livewire?_

“I went back to search data on her electric fields during your last run-in with her. While they all put out a similar signal, hers is distinct.”

 _Then where are the other two?_ Supergirl looks at the map.

“The other two are across town. Looks like they’ve gotten a little stronger since you last saw them.”

Supergirl’s eyes widen a little as she looks at Lena, who is still typing on this computer. _If she can read my mind… Uh oh… Maybe I should test it. My favorite ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough._

“There.” Lena hits one more button, and looks up at Supergirl. “What’s wrong?” _Why are you looking at me like that?_

Supergirl shakes her head, and puts on a more Supergirl expression. “Nothing, just thinking.” She nods at the monitor. “What were you saying?” _Okay, she can’t read minds._

 _Thinking about what?_ “I’ve got a tracker on their current now. All three of them. Livewire seems to be staying in that one spot, but the other two are on the move.”

“Looks like they’re heading to wherever she is.”

“Do you think she’s building up a little Livewire team?”

Supergirl shakes her head. “Doesn’t seem like something she would do.” _Guess I’ll find out._ “I need to go.”

Supergirl turns to leave, but Lena reaches out. “Wait,” _Do you always go rushing in without a plan?_ “Which one are you going after?”

 _Um…_ Supergirl looks a little sheepishly at the map. _Didn’t think of that._

 _Oh, Kara._ “Since the copies seem to be headed to Livewire-”

“I should head them off there.”

Lena smirks. _Do her agent friends let her just run into things?_

 _Makes sense._ “Okay, that’s where I’m going.” _What do I say to her now? I feel weird just leaving._ “Thanks for your help, Lena. You really are amazing.” Without thinking about it, she puts a hand on Lena’s arm, and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. _What was that!_ Her eyes go wide, and she super speeds out of the room and building faster than the human eye can see.

When her hair settles down from the breeze left behind by the hero, Lena reaches her hand up to touch her now blushing cheek. _What was that?_

* * *

 

Supergirl flies over the city toward Livewire. _Since when do I go around kissing friends on the cheek like that? And why did it make me feel so...so...so?_ She almost flies into a building, and veers around it quickly. _Focus on the problem at hand._

“Supergirl, come in, Supergirl.” Alex’s voice sounds in her earpiece.

 _Oh yeah, and then there’s that problem._ “I’m here.”

“We’ve got eyes on the Livewire copies.”

“I know where Livewire is, and I’m heading there now.” _Funny how one person, one brilliant person, could find all three of them, and know which one they are, when the DEO couldn’t._

“Okay, we’ll follow you there.”

_Lovely._

“Supergirl.”

_Oh no, not her bad news tone of voice._

“Guardian is headed after the copies.”

 _Of course he is._ “That’s a terrible idea, and you know it.” _Another warehouse._ Supergirl stops just outside where Livewire is hiding. “I’m going in, Alex.” She hears a sigh before busting through a broken window.

She floats inside of the warehouse to see Livewire on a chair with wires attaching her to different machines. She’s tied up, and looks weaker than usual. “Livewire!” She shouts, as she walks closer.

Livewire looks up with her with the smirk Supergirl swears is just for her. “Well look who decided to show up.”

Supergirl holds back an eye roll, and opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by a man’s voice.

“My, my, isn’t this a surprise?”

Supergirl spins to see a man in a lab coat. _Really? Why is it always an evil scientist? Why can’t it be some repressed librarian?_ “Who are you?” Supergirl turns, and strikes her best hands on the hips hero pose.

“Dr. Hernandez. But I think you’ll be more interested in who my friends are.”

He steps to the side, and the two Livewire copies appear in a flash of light. Behind them, she sees Guardian tied to a column. She glares back at the scientist.

“I think he’ll make a great addition to my little puppets, don’t you?

“Not happening!” She flies directly for the scientist, but is blown off course and into a wall by electricity shooting from both of the minions. She jumps up from the ground without hesitation, and blows a blast of freeze breath at one of the copies. He goes flying back into another wall.

“Hey Blondie!”

Supergirl looks over at Livewire. _Really?_

“Let me outta here!”

Before Supergirl can give her any kind of response, the woman copy aims a bolt of electricity at her. She flies out of the way, and blasts heat vision at the woman’s feet. The woman jumps back with a scream, and falls over backwards. Supergirl turns to see the scientist at Livewire’s side doing something with the controls. “Get away from her!” Supergirl heat visions the controls, and sparks fly out. The scientist goes flying backwards having been electrocuted himself. He falls on the ground.

“Supergirl, we’re a minute out!” Alex’s voice comes through her earpiece.

“Thanks Superblonde.” Livewire announces as she pulls at the wires that were holding her down. She stands up with a fierce expression.

 _That’s a new one._ A sound distracts them. The woman Livewire copy is getting up. Livewire shoots a white flash at the woman before Supergirl can do anything, and the woman falls down unconscious. Her hair slowly loses its white color. Supergirl rushes to the male Livewire, who was starting to get up, and freezes his feet to the ground. She turns at the sound of the scientist screaming.

“Livewire! Don’t!”

Livewire is standing in front of the cornered man with sparks flying over her hands. “What’s the matter, Doc? Don’t you wanna see what real Livewire power looks like?” She throws a bolt that barely misses his head. She laughs at his fearful expression.

“Hey, you’re free now. You don’t have to do this. He’ll be taken in.”

Livewire laughs at Supergirl. “This is revenge, goodie two boots. I wouldn’t expect you to know anything about that.” Livewire grabs the man by the scruff, and stands behind him to face the hero.

“You’re wrong.”

Livewire’s eyes narrow.

“I do know what it’s like. I know what it’s like to be angry at having something taken away from you. I know what it’s like to think maybe, just maybe giving into that anger will help you feel better. But, I assure you, it doesn’t.”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone knows about your little drugged up moment.”

 _Ouch._ “That’s not what I mean, Leslie.”

“My name is Livewire!” Sparks fly from Livewire’s hair.

“Okay, you’re right. I respect that. But do you really want to add killing this man to your crimes? You’re better than this. I know it.”

“What do you want?”

“Let him go. Let the police take him, and let him have to live with what he did.” _I can hear the DEO outside. Please let this be enough._

Livewire looks at Supergirl with an unreadable expression. “Fine.” She stands up straighter. “Do I get a headstart?”

Supergirl can’t repress the laugh that bubbles out in reaction. “Sure, but my people are about to bust in here.”

Livewire pushes the man on the ground toward Supergirl’s feet. She gives the hero a smirk full of mischief. “It always was more fun to play with you anyways. After all, the boys really can’t get anything one.” She winks at Supergirl, before disappearing in a white flash just as the DEO agents burst through the doors.

“Supergirl!” Alex runs up to her little sister. “Did you just let her go?”

Supergirl looks at the spot where Livewire disappeared from. “We came to an understanding.” _I think they can handle clean up on this one._ “That’s the guy that kidnapped her, and tried to copy her powers. The goons are back there.” She points with a thumb over her shoulder. “And Guardian is tied up over there. Probably needs medical attention.” Supergirl turns to walk away.

“Hey! Where are you going?” _What the hell, Kara?_

“I think you all don’t need me to take care of this.” _Nor do I want to._

“Did you get hurt? Maybe you should go lay in -”

“I’m fine, Alex. But I do have another job to get to.”

Supergirl flies out before her sister can argue.

With a sigh, Alex walks over to Guardian, who is starting to stand up. The other agents have all apprehended the day’s bad guys, and are rounding them up to take away. A few more agents are at the machine Livewire was tied to.

“You okay?” She looks James over, as she stands up.

“Fine,” He responds with his helmet still on.

 _That’s a stupid voice changer. It takes him twice as long to speak._ “Come back to the DEO. Those kind of burns will be hard to explain at a hospital.” She points to several blackened parts of his suit.

Guardian nods, and follows her out. “She say anything about me?”

“What do you think?” _She’s mad at me too thanks to you._

“She’ll come around.”

“I can’t say I don’t agree with her. This is still such a dumb idea.” She gestures to the suit. With a shake of her head, she motions Guardian into a van. “You can fill us in on what happened while we fix you up.”

* * *

 

Lena looks at her clock in her office, as she walks back in from a boring meeting. _5 already, and still so much to do._ She pours herself a glass of water, and goes to sit at her desk. _Looks like another late night._ When she gets to her desk, she notices a folded red card that was not there before. She slowly sets the glass down before picking up the card. _If this is another threat already…_ She opens the card, and immediately recognizes the handwriting. A smile grows with every word she reads.

 

_You helped save the day again, Lena. Maybe I should put you on the hero’s payroll._

_Thanks. SG._

 

Lena’s fingers brush over the words. _What did I do to deserve you?_ She sits down at her desk chair, still looking at the card. She chuckles. _Does she even have a hero’s payroll?_ Lena closes the card, and turns to look out of the window. _You know what…_ She spins back around, and picks up her phone. _I can finish the rest of this later._

* * *

 

Kara walks into her office with an article in one had. She rounds her desk, and drops the paper onto her desk. _Whoever said guys can’t be divas have not met Snapper Carr._ She plops down onto her chair, and winces at the creak it makes. _Careful Danvers, don’t break another one._

She leans forward, and puts her elbows on the desk. _He could have told me he scrapped this article before I finished writing it._ Kara groans, putting her head down on the desk. Her phone startles her when it goes off with a text. _What now?_ She turns her head, so her cheek is pressed to the desk. She slowly reaches out to pull her phone toward her. With a push of a button, her screen turns on making her eyes widen at the name on the screen. _Lena Beana?? How...when...did I… Oh Rao. Drunk me has a weird sense of humor._ She sits up, and opens the message.

 **Lena Beana:** Would you consider a Thursday night to be ideal for pizza and a movie? I’m asking for a friend.

_Is this her way of asking my to hang out? She’s so cute. One day, I’ll get her to just ask me. Better yet, maybe we’ll get to the point where she just shows up my apartment with wine._

**Kara:** Well I think it depends on if your friend wants company or not.

Kara smiles, and puts a finger between her teeth. _I don’t know what game we’re playing, but it’s fun._

 **Lena Beana:** One reporter does come to mind.

Kara almost drops her phone when she reads the message. _There’s that feeling in my stomach again. Maybe I’m hungry. Pizza would probably be a good idea._

 **Kara:** If a certain green-eyed CEO is doing the asking, I don’t think any reporter would say no.

* * *

 

Lena’s breath catches. _That keeps happening._ She smiles adoringly at her phone. _I need a picture for her contact information. She’s going to make me do the asking. Damn that smile._ Lena looks up with a tilt of her head. _Oh, you’ve got it bad if you can’t even deny that smile without it having to be in person._

 **Lena Beana:** Miss Danvers, would you like to join me for pizza and a movie?

 **Kara:** Why, Miss Luthor, I thought you would never ask.

_She’s going to be the death of me, I swear. Seriously. How is she this adorable?_

**Lena Beana:** You’re something else, Kara.

 **Lena Beana:** How does my place at 6:30 sound?

 **Kara:** Are you actually leaving work before the sun goes down?? :o

 **Lena Beana:** I thought it would give me more time to spend with my favorite reporter.

Lena takes a deep breath, and holds it. _Okay, so I said that. That happened. Oh no, now she’s not answering. How long has it been? Okay, it’s only been a minute._ Her phone shines with a new message.

 **Kara:** I’m always up for more time with my favorite CEO.

 _I am Lena fucking Luthor. I will not melt into a pile of goo at some words from some cute blonde. A very sweet, caring, attractive blonde. Damn if all Luthors don’t fall at the likes of a Super._ Lena stares at her screen with a goofy grin until it goes black.

 **Kara:** What should I bring?

 **Lena Beana:** Your sunny self.

 **Kara:** :D I can’t wait!!!

Lena can’t help but chuckle.

 **Lena Beana:** I’ll see you soon. Here, I’ll attach my address.

 **Kara:** Yay!!!

Lena sighs heavily. _I’m in trouble._

* * *

 

Kara closes her front door behind her, and sets her purse on the kitchen island. She suddenly stops walking. Her eyes go wide with worry. “What am I going to wear?” She hurries to her clothing rack, and stares for a moment. “Wait, why am I worried about what to wear? I see Lena all of the time.” She sits on her bed, still looking at her clothes. She worries at her fingernails with her teeth. _What’s going on with me? I’m probably just hungry._ She pops up onto her feet. “Yup, I’m just hungry.” She pulls a pair of jeans and t-shirt from her clothes. With a quick spin, she’s changed into the clothes. She looks at her phone. _I have 30 minutes. What if I make a quick trip to get some wine?_ Kara flashes out of the window.

* * *

 

Lena smiles nervously when she hears the buzzing of her elevator. With a quick passcode input on her phone, she knows Kara will be there in moments.

She had been pacing around her living room fussing with furniture, pizza boxes, and anything else around the room. Her living room is the first room in her top floor apartment. Her apartment takes up the entire top floor of a mixed use building. Lena always thought it safer to live where there would be less residents. For added safety, two separate elevators are required to reach her apartment. It’s not ideal or time efficient, but Lena has had enough near death experiences to know better. After passing security on the ground floor, Lena has to go into the large elevator on the far right, and take it to the 7th floor with a specific code that will open the back, almost hidden door of the elevator. Those doors open into a small, white room with another large elevator. She had a hand in the design of this building, and made sure furniture could be easily moved into the apartment. The second elevator works on a biometric scanner unless Lena buzzes it up from the apartment. The elevator goes straight to the 30th floor, and opens into Lena’s foyer. The foyer leads to a short hallway before spreading out into her living room, the center of the apartment. She managed to find furniture that suits her modern tastes, while also being comfortable. Across from the hallway, the entire wall is made up of bulletproof floor to ceiling windows that can be tinted or blacked out at the push of a button. Against the right wall is a large television with a short and wide fireplace. That is the only wall that isn’t white, but is a sleek black instead. A long, secretly plush couch is across from the black wall. Two smaller couches are perpendicular to it, creating a square around the white marble coffee table. Just like her office, her furniture is mostly white. Around the right corner of the hallway, is a large kitchen worthy of the world’s finest style magazines. White marble and stainless steel adorn her kitchen, along with every appliance one could possibly need. Lena’s master suite makes up the entire left side of the apartment behind the black wall of the living room. Her suite includes a large bedroom with windows taking up two of the walls, a walk in closet with several arm chairs, and a bathroom that would put most spas to shame. Her bedroom has a private balcony apart from the balcony that wraps around two of the four sides of her apartment.

This is the first time Lena is having anyone come over. Lena takes a deep breath, and consciously walks at a normal pace through the foyer. She stops at the closed doors of the elevator shaft, and hears the elevator coming to a stop. _Hands to yourself, Lena._ The elevator doors slide smoothly open to reveal a beaming Kara.

“Lena!”

Kara hurries the two steps to Lena, and wraps the CEO in her arms. _Okay, well a hug is okay, right?_ Lena returns the hug eagerly, and closes her eyes in content. _Right._ She barely holds in a sigh.

 _Rao, I think I’m hugging her a little too long._ Kara loosens her grip, and pulls back slowly. “Hi Lena.” She says with an easy smile.

“Hi Kara.” Lena just as easily returns the smile. _Think of something else to say._ “What’s that?” She looks down at the bag in Kara’s hand that has a subtle glass clanking sound to it.

“Oh,” Kara looks down with a shy smile. She brings her free hand up to adjust her glasses. “I know you said I didn’t have to bring anything, but, um,” She holds up the bag. “I brought your favorite wine.”

 _How does she know what my -_ “You remember that?” She asks with a smile full of wonder. _I’m pretty sure I said that offhandedly once, and I didn’t even think she heard._

“Of course!” Kara beams. “Why wouldn’t I?” _I don’t think I could forget anything about you, Lena._

 _Why indeed…_ “You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” _Does she even realize that can_ **_only_ ** _be bought in France?_

Kara adjusts her glasses again. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” _Wow, I must be really hungry after that flight to France._

 _Fuck, I’m just keeping her in my doorway._ “Hmm, I don’t mind waiting to find out.”

“Wow!” _I just realized what she’s wearing._

“What?” _Did she just check me out? No, of course not._

“Um, you’re wearing jeans.” Kara waves somewhat vaguely at Lena. “And a t-shirt. An MIT shirt at that.”

“Were you expecting me to stay in my CEO look?’ Lena gives her a flirty smirk.

Kara is shaking her head as Lena speaks. “No, no. It’s not that. It’s just...I like this comfy side of you. It’s a good look.” Kara looks down nervously.

Lena’s heart rate picks up. _She’s not making this platonic thing easy._

“You’re place is amazing.”

She gestures for Kara to follow her, as she turns to go inside the apartment. “Let me give you the tour.”

“Lena, this place is amazing.” Kara says, pausing just inside of the living room. “That view is like flying over National City.”

“Flying, huh?”

Kara shrugs, and adjusts her glasses. “I mean… Look at it. It’s beautiful with the sun just setting.”

Lena is looking at Kara with a small smile. Kara’s eyes are bright, and her smile is so free. _So beautiful._ “The kitchen is this way.” She touches Kara’s wrist with her fingertips briefly, walking in front of Kara toward the kitchen. _Hands. Why did I do that?_

 _That’s a new feeling._ Kara shakes her head, and follows after Lena. _Why do I keep getting these weird feelings?_ “Oh shit.” Kara claps her free hand over her mouth, eyes going comically wide.

Lena swings around to look at Kara, jaw dropped and eyes wide. After a few seconds of looking at Kara, her face breaks in a smile as she laughs lightly. “My, my, Kara. I didn’t know you knew how to say such words.” _Just when I thought she couldn’t get any cuter._

Kara slowly lowers her hand. _The way she’s looking at me, makes me feel…_ “Sorry, it’s just… your kitchen is like something off of HGTV. If I had a kitchen like this, I would probably eat less takeout.” Kara walks around the large kitchen island, looking around in wonder.

Lena steps up to the opposite side of the island, and leans her elbows on it. She leans forward, smiling at Kara, who pulls the two wine bottles from the bag, and sets them on the island. “Mmm, next time we’ll have to cook then.” She smirks. “Together.”

Kara’s breath catches. “Wow! That would be amazing!”

Lena gives her a bright smile. _Let’s see if she is still as excited to hang out again after today. Speaking of…_ “Tell you what. Let’s go take that lovely wine, and go eat on the couch. We can finish the tour later.”

Kara can only smile and nod in response.

Lena walks to a cabinet, and grabs two wine glasses and a fancy corkscrew. “Shall we?” She stops beside Kara.

“Lead the way.”

They walk out to the living room, and Lena leads them to the couch directly across the television.

“Oh R-wow!” Kara freezes beside the couch, staring at the coffee table. “How did I not notice this earlier?”

Lena follows her gaze, and smiles back at Kara with an amused expression. _I didn’t even realize she hadn’t noticed the four large pizzas._ “I believe you were a little distracted by the view.”

Kara looks back up at Lena with a huge smile. “Just when I thought the night couldn’t get better. Why so many pizzas for just us? Wait… is someone else coming? Oh, I guess I shouldn’t have assumed it would be just us. I mean, you’re you, you probably have a line-”

“Kara,” _So cute._ “I know how much you love pizza, and how you seem to be able to make calories disappear.” _Kryptonian biology and whatnot._ “It’s just the two of us.” She is still smiling at Kara.

Kara’s smile turns bashful. “Good, I’m glad. I like having you all to myself.” Kara sits on the sofa, and sets the wine on the coffee table, unaware of a frozen Lena standing beside her.

 _She really has no idea the effect she has._ Lena shakes her head, and sits down. She sets the wine glass on the table, but Kara takes the corkscrew from her hand before she can do anything. Her fingers burn where Kara barely touched them. Lena’s eyes are glued to Kara’s hands effortlessly opening the wine bottle.

“Lena?”

 _That didn’t sound like the first time she called me. Crap._ Lena snaps her eyes up to Kara’s face, seeing worry there. “Sorry, did you say something?”

 _Maybe she’s hungry too._ “I was asking what you had in mind to watch.”

“Oh!” She picks up her remote. “I have Netflix, Hulu, Amazon Prime, and Vudu.” _Not going to let her see my nerdy DVD collection. Nope._ “Thought we could maybe find something neither of us has seen?”

“Sounds perfect.” Kara pours each of them some wine. “What kind of movie are you in the mood for?” She scoots closer to Lena, so only a foot is between their thighs.

 _Shit, I’m going to need some of that wine to get through this._ She reaches for the glass Kara set in front of her, and takes what could only be classified as a gulp of the deep red liquid. When the liquid touches her taste buds, she involuntarily lets out a slight moan of appreciation.

Kara’s eyes go wide at the sound, and she swallows at a suddenly dry mouth. _Guess I’m thirsty too._ She takes a sip from her glass. “Wow,” She clears her throat at the slight raspiness. “I can see why you like that. It’s sweet.”

Kara’s reaction to Lena’s moan did not go completely unnoticed by Lena. _That’s… interesting. Hmm…_ “I enjoy the taste of,” She looks Kara up and down. “Sweet things.” She smirks into her glass at the hitch in Kara’s breathing. “Disney?”

“What?’ Kara sounds more than a little confused.

“Do you like Disney movies? Something lighthearted for a hectic week?”

“I love Disney!” Kara gives Lena that full smile, and she’s glad she’s sitting, or she may have swooned on the spot.

 _Great. She moved closer when she bounced._ “I’ve been meaning to watch _Finding Dory,_ but haven’t found the time. Have you seen it?”

“Surprisingly, no. It sort of came out during a busy time for me.” _Learning how to be a superhero doesn’t leave much time for going to movie theaters._

 _Right, Supergirl was just coming out then._ “I think we’ve found our movie.”

“I think we have.”

Lena selects the movie, and grabs the two plates on the coffee table when she sets her remote down. As the movie begins, she hands a plate to Kara. “Eat as much as you want. I definitely can’t go through that much leftover pizza.” _And I’ve seen how self-conscious you can be when it comes to eating around people._

Kara smiles shyly, but gratefully. “I’ll try to help you not have to use so much fridge space.” _There aren’t many people I can actually eat around._

They each put slices on their plates - Lena less obviously. Lena leans against the back of the couch first, pulling her legs tucked to her right side away from Kara. After a few moments, Kara sits back, pressing her side against Lena’s. _Keep your breathing normal. She can hear your heart if she wants._ She takes a deep breath, and opts to take a bite of her pizza. After 20 minutes, Lena has finished eating, and is resting her refilled wine glass on a knee. Kara is on her fourth plate, and leaning even more into Lena.

Lena finds herself enjoying Kara’s reactions more than the movie itself. _Nothing in this movie is as cute as the ball of sunshine beside me._ After another 20 minutes, Kara is done eating. She scoots forward on the couch to set her plate down. _Damn, I am liking have her laying against me way too much._ Kara takes a moment to clean up the coffee table, and pour herself more wine. Without thought, she pours Lena more wine. _Is this number three? Yup. Time to sip slowly._

After settling the bottle back down, Kara settles back with a sigh. _Cuddling with Lena feels different than cuddling with Alex._ Kara takes a sip. _It’s warmer?_ She looks at Lena out of the corner of her eye. _I think I like it more._

Lena is very aware of every part of her body that is in contact with Kara’s. The movie has about 30 minutes left. Kara laughs at the antics of the fish, and her head falls onto Lena’s shoulder. Lena takes a deep breath, using every ounce of willpower to keep it from being a gasp. She runs her finger up and down the stem of her glass.

When the screen is filled with lines of seashells, Kara gasps, and reaches out with her right hand to hold Lena’s left. Lena gasps at the contact, and Kara buries herself further into Lena’s side. Lena watches as Kara adjusts her hand, so their fingers are interlaced. _This is simultaneously the best and worst torture._

 _Her heart is beating faster. Must be the movie._ Kara feels Lena rest her head against Kara’s, and she smiles. _I wouldn't mind doing this at the of everyday._

The credits begin rolling, and neither make a move to get up. Lena sighs so quietly Kara can barely hear it. _I don’t want her to go._

 _I don’t want to go._ Kara furrows her brow. _I bet she’s ready to be alone though. Ugh, I hate feeling like I’m intruding._

_What do I even say? Hey Kara, having you here makes me feel so safe and lov...cared for? Yeah, that’ll go over well._

“Lena?” Kara whispers her name so softly, she barely registers it.

Lena pulls their joined hands closer to her stomach. _Please don’t say you have to go._

 _Please don’t make me leave._ She looks at the wine glass in her free hand.

“It’s late.” Lena whispers, afraid to break the peace they’ve created.

 _I knew it._ Kara begins to pull her hand away with a disappointed sigh. “Sorry, I-”

Lena pulls her hand back, squeezing. “You shouldn’t go.”

“I...what?” _I can stay??_

“It’s dark out. I’d hate for you to have to go across National City on your own this late.” _Ha, if she knew I knew she was Supergirl, there’s no way I could even use that argument.”_

Kara nods slightly against Lena’s shoulder, aware of Lena’s head resting on hers. _Not like she knows I couldn’t be safer._ “Do you care about the safety of everyone you have over?” She teases a little.

Lena takes a deep breath, and lets it out. “Considering you’re the first person I’ve had over, I’d say that’s a yes on a technicality.”

Kara’s smile is so wide, she turns to hide her face in Lena’s shoulder. “I’m honored, Lena.”

 _I love the way she says my name._ “I never did give you that tour.”

“Mmm, but you’re so comfy.”

“You know, if we don’t put the pizza away, it will go bad.”

Kara moves her head, so she can look up at Lena. “That’s no fair.” She pouts. “You’re using my weakness of food to make me move.”

Lena can feel the dumb grin on her face. _So cute._ “Did I forget to mention I also bought ice cream?”

Kara sits upright so fast, Lena’s glad she moved her chin off of Kara’s head earlier. Kara is looking at her with a fake hurt expression. “You were holding out on ice cream from me?”

“It was leverage. I was waiting until the right moment to strike.” Lena laughs at Kara’s excited expression. “Okay, okay. Let me take all of this to the kitchen. Then we can watch something short while we have dessert.”

Kara begins stacking the pizza boxes just short of going at an alien pace. Lena laughs lightly. _I bet she’s trying so hard not to use her super speed._ She grabs the wine glasses and bottle, while Kara is already on her way to the kitchen. She shakes her head as she follows. They set everything on the island.

“Ready for that tour?”

“You bet!”

Lena takes her through her home office with books lining every wall, her home gym with a variety of equipment for such a small, private room, the guest room, and her large patio on the right side of the apartment first. Kara seems completely in awe of everything she sees. Lastly, they cross the living room to Lena’s master suite. Lena thinks Kara’s spin in her walk-in closet was pulled straight from a movie. Lena does her best not to look at the bed while they stand in her room.

“Woah!” Kara takes a step back from the wall across from the bed. “That’s the biggest TV I’ve ever seen. It’s bigger than the one in your living room.”

“Mmhmm. My bed is by far the most comfortable piece of furniture I own. This is the best spot in the apartment for watching TV.” _Real subtle, Lena._

Kara turns to look at Lena with wide eyes and open smile. _I have to get in that bed! Wait, what?_ Kara’s smile slowly disappears, as she turns to look at the bed. _My stomach feels very warm._ She reaches up to adjust her glasses.

 _What just happened?_ Lena follows Kara’s eyes, and sees them settled on the bed. _No, Lena. Don’t ask her that. Do not fucking do it. No, do not -_ “You wouldn’t want to have that ice cream in here, and check out my TV, would you?” She adds a flirty smile for good measure.  _You idiot. I said not to do that._

Kara’s face flashes back to her, and that bright smile is back. _I should ask her one day about mind reading._ “Yes! I mean, only if you’re okay with that. I’d hate to get into your personal space.”

“I’m more than okay with it, Kara.” She rests a hand on Kara’s wrist. “Come on, Sunshine.” Lena leads Kara back to the kitchen.

Lena puts the pizza away in her large fridge, and Kara cleans the glasses and plates. _This feels so… natural,_ Kara thinks. They finish roughly at the same time, and end up facing each other.

Kara bounces lightly on the balls of her feet with a hopeful smile.

Lena raises an eyebrow, and tries to keep a serious expression. Kara tilts her head at Lena, smile growing even more. _Damn it!_ Lena lets out a chuckle, her smile breaking. _I’m so far gone._ She shakes her head, and turns to the freezer. She starts talking as she opens the door. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got a few different options I thought covered the basics.”

 _That’s so thoughtful!_ “I like most flavors. Chocolate chip cookie dough is my favorite for sure.”

Lena looks away from the freezer, and tilts her head at Kara with a smile playing at her lips. “You don’t say.” She reaches her hand in the freezer, and pulls out a pint of ice cream. “It’s mine too.”

Kara’s face brightens up so much, Lena is considering keeping sunglasses when she’s with her. Lena watches as a new kind of smile crosses over Kara’s face. Her stomach flips in response - not in an unpleasant way.

Kara takes a step closer. “We could share?” Kara’s small smile hides a mix of shyness and something else.

 _There’s no way I’m telling her I have three more of these in my freezer._ Without a word, she steps back, closes the freezer door, reaches into a nearby drawer, grabs two spoons and Kara’s hand, and pulls her to her bedroom.

She sets the ice cream and spoons on one of the side tables. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not a fan of sleeping in jeans.” She walks to her closet, with Kara visible through the doorway. Without turning around, she asks, “Would you like to borrow something?” When she doesn’t hear a response, she looks over her shoulder at Kara, whose eyes have gone round. She chuckles. _Her reactions are endearing._

“Sure,” She squeaks. Kara clears her throat. “That would be great.”

Lena nods, and turns back. With a smirk, she grabs a pair of shorts that she wants to see Kara wear. She turns back around, and tosses it to Kara. “You can change in the bathroom.” She turns, and begins unbuttoning her pants. She smiles when she hears a squeak come from Kara before the sound of retreating footsteps. _Maybe I’m not the only one that didn’t want her to leave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost finished with this story. Stay tuned for plenty of fluff, and openings for further plotlines. We could all use a little more fluff in our lives. <3
> 
> Like I said, I've switched from posting every day. Since I plan on continuing this series for the foreseeable future, it only makes sense to not rush through all of it. I'll also be working on some shorter, one chapter pieces to add in between longer works. Some will be flashbacks; some will be present day in the storyline. 
> 
> Send me prompts for the short pieces! Or just send me any scenes from the show you would like to see updated for these stories!
> 
> Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.


	4. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave y'all not knowing exactly what happened that night or the next morning.
> 
> Okay, so I watched the Supergirl/Flash musical crossover. I was embarrassingly excited for the first ten-ish minutes. (Daddy Warbucks??? That was an awesome treat! Haha I'm such a musical nerd). Then, of course, it turned into this whole thing just to get Kara back with Mon-El (and Barry with Iris). Ugh. But I digress... It was so great hearing all of their voices. Melissa Benoist was always my favorite Gleek.

Kara closes the bathroom door behind herself, and leans against it a moment.  _ I need to stop being so weird.  _ She pushes off the door, and sets the shorts on the very large counter top.  _ This bathroom is the same size as my kitchen.  _

From the other side of the door, Lena speaks to Kara, knowing she can hear her easily. “Oh, Kara. In the cabinet by the light switch, there are extra toiletries. Help yourself.” Kara listens to Lena moving around her room for a moment before going to the cabinet.

She walks over to the cabinet, and takes a look.  _ May as well brush my teeth.  _ After changing into the borrowed shorts, she brushes her teeth. She looks in the mirror when she’s done.  _ Lena must be shorter than me than I realized.  _ With a shrug, she leaves the bathroom, and freezes just outside the door.  _ She looks so… _

Lena, wearing shorts, is sitting on the foot of her bed, one arm holding up her weight behind her, and the other surfing through Netflix. She looks over at Kara, and her eyebrows raise at the sight of Kara in her shorts.  _ Damn, maybe I shouldn’t have done that.  _ The smirk that comes on her face is beyond her control. She stands up, and saunters over to Kara. “Here,” She puts the remote against Kara’s collarbone, and Kara instinctively reaches up for it. “Pick a show for us. I’ll be out in a moment.” She lets her hand slide down Kara’s arm on her way to the bathroom. 

Kara lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.  _ Am I nervous about picking out a show? Alex and I pick out shows all of the time.  _ She walks over to the spot Lena was sitting in, and slowly lowers herself to the bed.  _ Wow, this is soft.  _ She runs her free hand over the blanket.  _ So this is where Lena sleeps? Wait, is it weird that I’m thinking that?  _ She shakes her head.  _ Look for a show.  _ She begins looking through shows Lena has already watched. 

Lena comes out of the bathroom in all her shorts and t-shirt glory. Her hair falls slightly curled over her shoulders.  _ Kara Danvers in my shorts on my bed. There’s something I never thought I’d see. _ She walks over the her side of the bed, pulling the covers back. “Find anything good?”

“You watch a lot of the same shows I do!” She gives Lena an excited smile over her shoulder.

Lena pats the empty side of the bed. “That so?” She watches the movements of Kara’s muscles, as she moves to join Lena under the covers. Lena takes a deep breath, willing her heart not to race.  _ She can hear everything. Remember that. _

“Yeah! That’s so awesome!” Kara skims down. “Hey! You know, I always thought this show looked kind of high school drama, but I saw previews of the new season the other day. It actually looks a little interesting.”

Lena picks up the ice cream and spoons from her table. “Pretty Little Liars? I’ve never given it a try.”

Kara shrugs. “We could check out the first episode, and see what we think.”

Lena hands one of the spoons to Kara, and sets the lid of the ice cream on the side table. “Let’s do it.”  _ Oops, maybe not the best choice of words.  _ Lena feels her stomach warm at the words.

Kara smiles, and immediately starts the show. “I’m so excited we’re going to have a show that’s ours!” She settles back onto the pillows and headboard. Before Lena can realize what’s happening, Kara reaches her left arm out around Lena’s shoulders. Lena only has time to raise her eyebrows, before Kara is pulling her bodily to her chest. Kara feels her tense a little, and lifts her arm a little. “Sorry, is this okay?”  _ What am I doing? What was that? Why - _

“It’s perfectly fine, Kara.”  _ She really is going to be the death of me.  _ She settles, so her back is comfortably against Kara’s front. When Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s waist, Lena lets out a little sigh.  _ This has got to be the safest place in the world.  _ She rests her head against Kara’s shoulder, and holds the ice cream in front of them. 

_ She just perfectly fits there. I hope we can do nights like this more often. We do have a show to watch.  _ They eat as they watch the show, both melting into each other more as the show progresses.

_ This show is actually interesting. Even if it weren’t for the warm body pressed behind me.  _ Lena is fully relaxed against Kara.

When the show finishes, Kara grabs the remote to stop the next episode from automatically playing. They sit for a few moments in silence. Lena had placed the empty ice cream container and spoons on her side table just before the show ended. She feels Kara’s hand against her hip pull her just a little closer. Lena turns her head, so her ear is pressed over Kara’s heart.  _ I really love having her as a friend. She makes me feel so...so...one day, I’ll find the right word. _

_ It feels almost wrong to break this silence. What do I even say? _

Lena feels Kara take a breath. “What did you think of the show?” Her voice is just a whisper.

“I think you’re going to have to come over more, so we can watch together.”

Kara smiles her full smile, and rests her cheek against Lena’s head. “Sounds like a plan.”  _ I guess she’ll want me to go to one of those guest rooms. _ “Umm…”

“You don’t have to leave,” Lena whispers. “If you don’t want to. You were so excited about trying out my comfy bed. May as well get the full experience.”  _ Yeah, you keep telling yourself that’s the reason, Lena. _

“If you’re sure. I don’t want to intrude.”  _ But I really don’t want to leave this bed. _

“I’m sure.” Lena pats Kara’s leg from over the blanket. “Lay down, I’ll turn everything off.” Lena rolls over to her side table, and grabs her phone. In seconds, the TV and lamps are off. 

“So I have to be at work at nine, but I’ll have to go home and change first.” Kara is on her phone to set an alarm, when Lena lays down to join her.

“I leave here around 7:30. Want me to drop you off at home?”  _ Even though flying is much faster.  _ Lena is on her side, facing Kara, who is on her back.

_ I was just going to fly.  _ “You don’t have to do that. It’s kind of out of the way.”

“Not if we stop by my favorite donut shop.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and she turns to look at Lena. “I can’t say no to that!”

Lena chuckles. “Then it’s settled.”

Kara nods, and puts her phone on the side tale on her side. She rolls onto her side to face Lena.  _ Can I just ask to hold her? _

_ Is cuddling while sleeping too much for her?  _ Lena sighs audibly.  _ She’s just a physical person. That’s all. _

Kara slides her hand across the sheets, and finds Lena’s. Lena’s breath hitches, and Kara squeezes in reaction. “Thank you for tonight, Lena.”

_ Fuck it.  _ Lena pulls Kara’s hand, and wraps her in a hug. “I should be thanking you.”

Kara eagerly returns the hug, burying her face in Lena’s hair. She pulls back a little, their arms still around each other. “Um, can I...uh…” Kara looks down nervously.

“Yes.” Lena doesn’t know what the question is exactly, but could never say “no.” Lena holds her breath, waiting to see what will happen. After a frozen moment, Kara pulls Lena closer.  _ Stay calm. It’s probably not what you think.  _ Kara rolls onto her back, and pulls Lena, so she fits along her side. Lena wraps her free arm over Kara’s stomach, and nestles her head in Kara’s shoulder. They both let out a sigh.

“Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

* * *

 

_ Mmm,  _ Kara thinks as she slowly wakes up,  _ I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well in my life. Wait,  _ Kara furrows her brows with her eyes still closed,  _ what’s that warm feeling?  _ Kara slowly opens her eyes in the dark room with just a stream of dawn light coming behind the drawn blinds. She looks down at her body.  _ Oh.  _ Kara’s eyes go wide.  _ Um. Wonder if that has anything to do with how well I slept.  _ She looks down at Lena, who is tucked so close against Kara that she is almost on top of the hero. One arm is fully around Kara’s stomach, and one thigh is pinning Kara’s legs down to the bed.  _ I think I need to speak with my mom about these feelings I keep getting. There must be something in the AI database about this. It’s making it very hard to keep still, and my breathing has changed.  _ Lena moves her head a little, and Kara can now feel Lena’s breath on her neck. Kara subconsciously shifts her legs, suddenly needing to close her legs tighter together. The movement makes Lena adjust her thigh up higher against Kara’s legs. The motion pushes the shorts Kara is wearing up, and Kara’s breath hitches at the skin-on-skin contact.  _ Okay. I’m going to talk to her today. She’d probably be the only one that knows what’s going on with me. _ Kara doesn’t realize she has started to rub her thumb against Lena’s shoulder. Lena hums at the contact, a vibration Kara can feel against her neck.  _ That tickles, but not quite tickles. Wow, I need to just stop trying to figure this out. Just ignore it until I talk to my mom. _

Lena’s alarm sounds in the room. Kara tilts her head, as she heard Lena’s heart rate pick up to an wakeful pace. She feels Lena’s arm squeeze her midsection before Lena comes to consciousness. Lena’s eyes slowly open, and the first thing she sees is Kara’s neck inches from her lips.  _ I am practically on top of her. Shit, maybe if I move slowly, she won’t wake up. I’d hate for her to know - _

“Good morning.”

Lena’s breath catches, and she freezes. “Sorry.” She pulls away, and rolls over to turn off the alarm.

“For what?” Kara turns on her side, and lifts herself onto an elbow.

_ Using you as my own personal body pillow,  _ Lena thinks before sitting up, and facing Kara over her shoulder. “It must not have been comfortable to have me practically on top of you.” 

_ Oh! I liked that.  _ “No need to apologize. I can’t remember the last time I slept that well.”

“Me neither.”  _ Oops, that kind of slipped out. _

The two women look at each other in silence for a few moments, but with almost nervous smiles on their faces. Lena clears her throat. “I’m going to go wash up.” Lena stands, and starts walking to the bathroom. “You still okay leaving at 7:30 for donuts?”

Kara smiles. “More than okay. Want me to make some coffee?”

Lena stops at the doorway to her restroom. “That would be lovely. And, yes, you can have at the leftover pizza.”

Kara looks down with a nervous chuckle. She looks back up, and adjusts her glasses, which Lena just realized she left on to sleep. “You really are the best, Lena.” 

_ Better keep my mouth shut, or I may say something that could ruin what we have.  _ Lena smiles at Kara with a chuckle. 

“I’ll go get the coffee started.” Kara hops off the bed, and leaves the room with a little skip.

Lena closes her bathroom door behind her, and lets out a sigh.  _ That’s probably going to be the last time I get to wake up like that.  _

Kara checks her emails on her way to the kitchen.  _ Nothing interesting at the moment.  _ She sets the phone down on the counter, and looks at the coffee maker.  _ Hmm, how do you work?  _ She pulls up the instruction on her phone, and finds it surprisingly easy. After setting up the coffee to brew, she sets about finding mugs. She opens the cabinet above the coffee maker.  _ Ah, I should have expected this level of organization from her.  _ In the cabinet, there are mugs, various sugar options, cream, and anything else one could need for coffee. She pulls out two mugs, and sets them on the counter. Her phone buzzes with a text message. She picks it up, and opens her messages.

**Alex:** Hey, Kara. Winn updated J’onn on everything with Mon-El, so you don’t have to. But we still need to debrief yesterday. James is here right now. Can you come in before going into work?

Kara groans.  _ James has that meeting this afternoon, so…  _

**Kara:** I have to follow a story this morning. I’ll come at lunch.

**Alex:** Ok

After another minute, Alex sends another message.

**Alex:** Are you alright?

Kara hears Lena walking toward the kitchen.

**Kara:** I’m fine, Alex. I’ll see you this afternoon.

Lena rounds the corner into the kitchen, just as Kara hits send. She’s still wearing her pajamas, but her hair is in a messy bun and her makeup is finished except for lipstick. Kara looks up at her, and her annoyed expression melts into a smile.

“Mmm, I knew Cat Grant’s former assistant could figure out my coffee maker.”

Kara laughs. “Actually, I googled it.” Kara waves her phone for emphasis. “I didn’t survive two years by guessing.” 

Lena walks past Kara, and pours coffee into the two mugs.

“Mind if I use your restroom?”

“Be my guest.” Lena makes her coffee without much coherent thought.  _ How does this feel so natural? Like we’ve been doing this for years.  _ She smiles into her coffee cup, bringing it up to her lips.  _ I’ve always hated the word, domestic, but this… nope.  _ Lena shakes her head.  _ Don’t go there. _ She takes her coffee with her, and goes back to her bedroom. She makes it just inside the room, when Kara opens the bathroom door - back in her jeans. Kara smiles at her. “I shouldn’t take long to get ready. You’re welcome to wait in here with my TV.”  _ Damn, could I be more clingy?  _ “Just no pizza crumbs in my bed.”

Kara resists the urge to squeal and bounce up and down. She settles on a blinding smile, and one small bounce on her heels. “You know me so well.” Kara almost skips out of the room.

Lena laughs while she walks to the closet. She sets her coffee down on a dresser, and turns to her options.  _ I wonder what Kara will like.  _ She opts to leave her closet door open, since the bed doesn’t offer a view inside of it. While she’s pulling what she decided to wear down, she hears Kara come back into her room. She smiles wistfully.  _ Is she feeling as natural about all of this as I am?  _

Kara sets her coffee and plate of pizza down on the side table. She checks to make sure Lena can’t see her, and uses her super speed to make the bed. She turns the TV on, and it opens up to Netflix.  _ Hmm, been a while since I’ve seen a  _ How I Met Your Mother  _ episode.  _ She shrugs, and chooses a random episode before tossing the remote on the bed. She picks up a slice of pizza, and eats it while standing. After less than a minute, Lena’s voice comes from inside the closet.

“You like  _ How I Met Your Mother? _ ” 

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I’m not. Not really.”

“I can enjoy the occasional sitcom.”

“I’m sure you can.” Lena’s chuckle reaches Kara’s ears like music.

Lena comes out of the closet before the end of the episode. Kara has finished her pizza and coffee, and is reclining against the headboard. She turns to Lena, and her eyebrows shoot up at their own accord. Lena is wearing a deep green dress with black heels. Her hair is in a braided bun, and her lips are a deep red. She smirks at Kara’s speechless expression. “You okay, Kara?”

Kara shakes her head a little. “Yes.”  _ Where did my head go?  _ “You look great.”

Lena smirks again. “You flatter me.” She walks over to her side of the bed, and picks up her phone. She shoots off a quick text to her driving, asking his whereabouts. She sets the phone back down, and begins to put her earrings in. “You ready to go?”

Kara looks back at her, and nods. “For donuts? Always.” She hopes off of the bed, grabbing the remote to turn the television off.

Lena laughs lightly, picking up her phone that just buzzed. “My driver is downstairs. Shall we, Miss Danvers?”

“Lead the way, Miss Luthor.”

They walk to the private elevator in comfortable silence. As they step up, the doors slide open. Lena gets to the door of the elevator, and realizes Kara is no longer next to her. She puts a hand on the door, and looks back at Kara to see her looking at the elevator with wide eyes.

“How did you do that?”

Lena looks at her in confusion.

“It just opened when we walked up to it.”

Lena laughs with a shakes of her head, and waves her phone at Kara. “Let’s just say you actually didn’t have to google how to use my coffee maker.”

“Your phone is a universal remote?” Kara excitedly asks, joining Lena in the elevator.

Lena hums an affirmation. 

After the elevator starts moving, Kara turns sharply to Lena. “Wait… Then why did you let me go make the coffee?”

Lena shrugs. “You seemed so eager.”  _ And I thought it would be cute. _

“Oh.” Kara turns back away from Lena.  _ What all does she have under those controls? Wait…  _ “Isn’t that not safe? Like for hacking problems?”

Lena smiles, looking straight ahead. “It would be. If it didn’t run on its own network I created just for my apartment. It’s also one-of-a-kind tech.”

“So you don’t sell those?”

Lena shakes her head. “I only trusted my own mind behind my apartment. I designed the building with that in mind.”

“You designed the building?” Kara almost blurted.

“I did.”

Kara looks at her, slack-jawed. The door opens to the 7th, and Kara closes her mouth. They cross the small room to the other elevator. They get into the elevator in silence. Kara leans against one of the walls, looking at Lena in wonder.  _ I’m so honored to be friends with her.  _ **_The_ ** _ Lena Luthor. She’s just so - _

_ Why is she looking at me like that?  _ “Kara?”

“Brilliant.”

“Excuse me?” Lena tilts her head at Kara.

_ Rao! Did I say that out loud.  _ Her eyes go a little wide, and she looks away to push up her glasses. “I...uh...You’re brilliant.” She waves her arms around, indicating the elevator and everything around them.

Lena feels her neck heat up and her mind go on overload.

“And um I’m really so happy to have you in my life. I feel really lucky.” Kara smiles at Lena, and grabs her hand.

“Kara-”

The doors ding open into the building lobby, with people beginning their days. Lena squeezes Kara’s hand. “The feeling is extremely mutual.” She drops Kara’s hand, and leads the way out of the elevator. Kara walks along beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get a flashback in the next chapter!
> 
> Send me ideas for flashbacks if you have them :)


	5. Kara's Pout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! Thanks to the fast feedback on the last chapter, I went ahead and posted this two days early. There are maybe 3 or 4 chapters after this. I haven't decided how to split up what's left yet. I've started on the next story!

They walk in companionable silence to the waiting car. Lena’s driver, Darias, is waiting by the back door.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor.” Darias greets with a nod, opening the door.

“It really is.” She gives him her business smile. “Darias, we’re going to be stopping at the donut shop on Bluebonnet Dr. before dropping off Miss Danvers at home.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

“Thank you.” She slides into the car, and motions for Kara to follow her.

“Thanks,” Kara smiles at Darias.

“Miss Danvers,” He nods at her with a smile.

He closes the door, and goes to the driver’s seat. Once in, he closes the partition with a smirk in the rearview mirror that both women miss.

“So do you a driver, huh?”

Lena chuckles. “It gives me just that much more time to get work done on the drive. I like to mix it up sometimes though, and take my car out.”

“And what does the great Lena Luthor drive?”

“Hmm, you’ll just have to wait and see.” _Great, huh?_

“I can be patient.” Kara sits back, and crosses her legs with a serious expression on her face.

 _Oh, that is so cute._ “I’m sure you can be.” _At least she’s not giving me that damn pout I’ve only had to live through that one time._

* * *

 

 _“Lena!” Kara shouted, as she weaved through the crowd to get to Lena. “Are you okay? Wow, I can’t believe you stopped the attack! That was really brave, but also kind of risky. You saved Supergirl though!”_ Would it be weird to thank her for that as Kara?

I’m surprised she came back as Kara. _Lena chuckles a little. “I’m perfectly fine. How are you? You disappeared on me.”_

_Kara pushed up her glasses. “Yeah, I guess I got a little swept up in all of the people trying to run when the alien weapons showed up. I was really worried about you. Was this your plan all along?”_

_“You mean throw a party, where I knew men running around with alien weapons would be drawn to show up at, and have a black field generator hidden and ready?” Lena gave Kara a flirty smirk and eyebrow raise._

_“Yes, that.”_ Does this woman have fear?

 _“I told you before, Kara. I_ **_am_ ** _going to make LCorp a force for good. I can’t afford to let anyone or anything stop me from that.”_

_Kara nodded. “I’m glad everything and everyone turned out okay.”_

_“Yes, lucky Supergirl was around to help. She’s incredible, isn’t she?”_ Cue the adjusting of the fake glasses.

 _“Oh,” Kara pushes up her glasses. “Yeah, she’s handy to have around.”_ Change the subject. _“So now that everything is sorted out here, can I see you home?”_ Wait… you didn’t drive here. Oh! I can text Winn to let me use his car, and have him go home with -

_“No, thank you, Kara.” Lena waved her off. “I am going back up to the office to work on some things.”_

_“It’s so late though. And you kind of just got attacked again, no offense. I just think you deserve some sleep.” Kara looked at Lena with a worried expression._

_Lena sighed in response._

_“What if I go hang out in your office with you? Until you’re ready to leave?”_

_“Kara -”_

_Kara started to pout a little._ This probably won’t work on her, but it’s worth a try.

_Lena sighed more heavily._

_“I would just spend the whole night worrying if you got home safely.” She pouted more._

I have faced off a room of old WASPs. I am **not** going down under a point from a cute reporter. _“I assure you, I’ll be fine.”_

_Kara added a furrowed brow to her pout._

Fuck, what is this sorcery? _“Would it make you happy if I text you when I got home?”_

Not really. _“It would make me happy if you at least let me tell Supergirl to check on you.”_ Yes, I’m totally using my alter ego for my own benefit.

 _Lena managed to just hold in her laughter._ If her cousin knew she was using her cape to babysit a Luthor… _“Kara -”_

_“Please?”_

Damn that face. I’m going to regret this. _“Fine, Kara. Tell your friend I don’t plan on staying past midnight.”_

_The smile that overtook Kara’s face could melt the Fortress of Solitude. “Good, glad we could compromise.”_

_Lena couldn’t help but shake her head and smile. “Goodnight, Kara.”_

_“Wait!” Kara said a little too loudly. “I’ll walk with you to the elevator.”_

_“Fine.” Lena began walking, and Kara fell into step beside her. “Only because it will take less time to just let you than it would to try and fail to talk you out of it.”_

_“Ooo, I knew you were smart.” Kara laughed at her own joke._ She learns fast.

I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Damn, I hope nobody else heard any of that.

* * *

 

Kara and Lena are sitting across from each other at a small table in the back of the donut shop, both happily eating donuts. “So, Miss Sunshine, you never told me why you were drinking on a weeknight.” Lena chuckled. “I didn’t even know you drank.”

Kara does her best not to choke on her donut. “Oh,” She swallows. “Yeah, about that. I really don’t. That was the second time, and it was kind of an accident. My friend came over to tell me he was uh moving, and brought over a bottle.”

_A friend? No, Lena, you are not jealous._

“Well, I didn’t know he was leaving until then actually. He brought us drinks, and then basically just said “bye” without much lead-in or explanation.”

_He better not have hurt her._

“I guess I kind of drank out of shock? I didn’t really know how to respond. Next thing I knew, he was talking about not wanting to pursue me. Then he was out of the door.”

_Pursue her?_

“After that, I guess at some point I picked up my phone, and text you.” Kara chuckles nervously, and plays with her glasses. “Honestly, I haven’t checked those texts yet. I’m kind of scared to find out how much I annoyed you.”

“You didn’t bother me at all. I’m honored your drunk alter ego thought of me.” She smirks.

“My drunk alter ego, huh?” Kara laughs, and looks down. “She has quite the sense of humor.”

“Hmm, go on.” Lena put an elbow on the table, and rested her chin against her hand.

Kara’s cheek tinged pink. _Oh Rao._

 _That’s an interesting reaction._ She looks at Kara expectantly.

“I may have changed your name in my phone.” She mumbled.

“What was that?” Lena smiles. _Did she just say -_

Kara sighs exasperatedly. “I promise I don’t remember doing it,” She takes a breath. “But when you text me yesterday, I noticed that your name had been changed to Lena Beana.”

Kara’s eyes widen at the laugh Lena lets out. Lena claps a hand over her mouth, as she lets the shaking of her shoulder wind down. She puts her chin back on her hand, still smiling. “So is it ‘Bena’ spelled like ‘Lena’ with a ‘B’?” She looks at Kara, who has covered her face with both hands.

She separates her fingers to peek through them. _Rao, that smile…_ “She closes her fingers again, and mumbles, “Beana like “bean” with an “a” at the end.”

“That’s adorable. I like it.”

“You do?” Kara squeaks. “You’re not mad?”

Chuckling, “Why would I be mad?” Lena tilts her head, smiling wider when Kara lowers her hands from covering her eyes. “As a matter of fact…” She pulls out her phone without another word. Opening her favorites list, she finds Kara’s contact information, and changes her name to “Sunshine Danvers.” “There.” She says before putting her phone back in her purse.

“There what?” _What could she have possibly done?_

 _Should I tell her now or make her wait?_ Sme gives Kara a flirty smile. “I just thought it would only be fair if we each had pet names. Ready to go?”

Kara’s mouth falls open, and her eyebrows go up in surprise.

“I’m going to go pick up some donuts for Darias. Would you like some more to go?” _This is too fun._

“Um…”

“I’ll be right back.”

Kara watches Lena speak to the woman at the counter. _I’m going to speak to my mom at lunch._ She gathers her composure, and cleans off their table. She gets to the counter just as Lena is being handed two bags from the woman. Lena turns, and hands one to Kara with a grin. “There you go. Shall we?”

Kara follows Lena out of the shop. She waits until they are sitting in the car, after Lena gave a surprised Darias the other bag along with Kara’s address. Once the car pulls away, Kara turns to Lena, grabbing her arm with both hands. _Keep it at human strength._ “Please tell me?” She practically whines. “I told you.” She ends her sentence with a small pout.

 _Fuck. That damn pout._ “Only if you promise I can have a picture for your contact on my phone.”

“Deal! I actually have been wanting one for you too. I didn’t want to be creepy, and use one of the pictures off the internet.”

Lena chuckles. “I appreciate that.” She opts to pull her phone out, and open Kara’s contact to show her. Kara grabs the phone, and her eyes light up before looking up at Lena with a bashful smile. “I’ll take that reaction as your approval?”

Kara nods. “It’s sweet.” She looks back at Lena’s phone. “Ooo, hang on.” She clicks on the picture icon, and selects to take a new one. She leans against Lena, and holds the phone out in front of them. “Smile.” Kara snaps a picture when Lena offers up a shy smile. “Perfect.” She hands the phone back, and moves off of Lena. They feel the car pull to a stop.

In a slight daze, Lena retrieves her phone. _That was unexpected._ She looks at the picture. _I think that’s the best picture I’ve ever seen of myself._ She looks up at Kara with a smile. “I love it.”

Kara smiles back. “Me too. Will you send it to me?”

“Of course.”

“I guess this is my stop, huh?” _It feels too soon to leave her._

“It would appear so.” _I can’t believe how clingy I’m feeling._

“I...Last night and this morning were amazing. Thank you so much.”

“Thank you for keeping me company. I hope we can do it again soon.”

“Yes! Absolutely! We have our show to watch after all. There’s no way I’m watching a single episode without you, so I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“How will I ever survive?” Lena teases.

“So funny.”

“I try.”

“Will you text me?”

“There’s no one else I would rather text.”

Kara smiles at her, and pulls her into a hug. She pulls back, and puts her purse over her shoulder. “Have a good day, Lena. Thanks again.”

“You too, Kara.” Lena waves at Kara, as she gets out of the car.

“Make sure you eat lunch!” Kara shouts before closing the door.

Lena leans back against her seat, feeling the car go into motion. _I don’t know what I did to end up with that woman in my life, but I’m so glad I did it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send ideas for flashbacks and one shots! :) This entire series is related and chronological.


	6. We All Have Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've completed the outline for the next few stories. After this, there will be another long story before my version of "Luthors." Two short stories will be after that for a little break to prepare for a very long story with some DCU guests.
> 
> I've been working on ideas for flashbacks, and I'm open to prompts for one shots.

Kara walks into the door of  her apartment for the first time since before she got drunk, and sets her purse and bag of donuts on the island. _Oh, I forgot about that._ She looks at the box Alex found delivered to her the day before. She picks it up with one hand, and sets it on the counter. _I’ll check it out later._ She walks into her living room, and cleans up the broken pieces of the coffee table. She looks at the halfway full bottle of glowing alien alcohol. “I’m scared to pour that down the drain.” She mumbles to herself. With a shrug, she picks it up, and stores it in the cabinet she calls “Alex’s Bar.” After cleaning the glasses carefully to make sure no residue is left of the alcohol, she goes to get ready for work.

Once she’s ready, she sits at her island to eat another donut. Curiosity finally gets the better of her, and she pulls the box closer to her. With less effort than humans take to open an envelope, she pops the box open. _Uh...what?_ Pieces of wood look back at her with an instruction manual on top. She picks up the papers, and flips it open. “A coffee table?” Kara slowly sets the papers back down. She tilts her head in thought for a few moments, putting a finger between her teeth. _Wait…_ Slowly, she reaches into her purse to get her phone. Unlocking it, she opens Lena’s message thread, and scrolls up to the start of her drunk texts. Her eyes get larger and larger, the more she reads. _Oh Rao… Did Lena buy me a coffee table._

 **Sunshine Danvers:** So I finally read those texts.

 **Lena Beana:** Wasn’t so bad, was it?

 **Sunshine Danvers:** A coffee table was delivered to my door yesterday that I just saw.

 **Lena Beana:** Really?

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Lena, you didn’t have to do that.

 **Lena Beana:** I wanted to.

Kara smiles at her phone.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Well you’re going to have to come over soon, so you can be the first one to check it out :)

 **Lena Beana:** You mean you’re not tired of me yet?

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Never.

* * *

 

Lena feels like she’s melted into her office chair. _I want to believe. I think maybe I can believe you someday._

 **Lena Beana:** I’ve been told I’m good with my hands, if you need any help putting it together.

_Shit, that was too much._

**Lena Beana:** You may not know this, but I’ve done just a bit of engineering before.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Just a bit? ;p

 **Lena Beana:** Here and there ;)

 **Sunshine Danvers:** I think you just want an excuse to watch our show on my comfy couch.

 **Lena Beana:** You caught me.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Yes! You admit my couch is comfy!

 **Lena Beana:** Your couch… has character.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Is that the nice way of saying it’s old?

 **Lena Beana:** I have a meeting to go to! Have fun at CatCo ;p

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Convenient timing, Miss Luthor

 **Lena Beana:** I am sure I don’t know what you mean, Miss Danvers

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Sure, sure. But you’re coming over tonight to show me your hand skills. Bye Lena!

Lena’s eyes go wide, and she drops her phone. “Fuck,” she mutters, as she tries to catch her phone. She grabs it just before it hits the ground, and carefully sets it on her desk. _She has to know what she just said, right? That couldn’t have been another innocent Kara statement._

A knock on the door brings Lena’s thoughts to more work appropriate thoughts. Jess opens the door, tablet in hand. “Miss Luthor?”

“Come in, Jess.”

“I have your schedule for the day ready for review.” She announces, walking up to stand in front of Lena’s desk.

_I hope I can get through this day without thinking about hand skills._

* * *

 

Supergirl lands in the command center of the DEO.

“Nice of you to show up.”

She turns to see Alex glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest. Supergirl mirrors her position. “Any word on what happened with the warehouse yesterday?”

“Nothing besides plenty of dead ends.”

“Livewire?”

“Not even a spark of electricity out of place.” Winn’s voice pipes up from his desk.

Supergirl and Alex turn to him - Alex with a glare. Winn, who didn’t look away from his computer, notices the silence coming from the sisters. He slowly turns halfway toward them.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Supergirl’s voice cuts the silence.

He looks back at his computer.

“Why is he wearing sunglasses?” She tries asking Alex.

Alex sighs heavily, and stomps over to Winn. A little too forcefully, she removes the glasses from his face, and spins his chair around to face the hero.

“What happened?” Supergirl nearly shouts, stepping closer to Winn, and gesturing to his black eye.

Winn winces back into the chair.

“Tell her.” _I’m done with this bullshit vigilante secret._

“Tell me what?” _I’m so over being left out of everything lately._

“I’ve been helping James.” Winn mumbles with a wince.

“What?” Supergirl’s voice is eerily calm.

“I made the suit, and I ride out after him in a van, feeding him information in an earpiece, and last night one of the guys was getting away, so I opened the van door, but then he got back up, and I wasn’t fast enough, and then he hit me, but James came, so it was okay, and oh god please don’t hate me.”

Supergirl just looks at him with a mixture of hurt, disbelief, and anger. “How could you do something so stupid?”

Winn opens his mouth, but Supergirl interrupts him.

“No, I don’t want to hear it.” She turns to Alex. “Can we go somewhere to get this debriefing done, please? I still have a day job.” She turns away without waiting for an answer.

Winn looks pitifully up at Alex, who glares at him in return. “Tell J’onn to meet us in Supergirl’s training room.” Alex follows Supergirl.

* * *

 

“Next time, Supergirl, give us a heads up at least before you decide to let a metahuman run free.” J’onn finishes with a stern look. He pats Alex on the shoulder, and leaves the training room.

“Do you want to get some sparring in?” Alex asks Supergirl.

She shakes her head. “I really do have to get back to work. Snapper got on me this morning again.”

“Okay, I’ll text you later then, yeah?”

“Okay.”

Supergirl gives a small smile to her sister on her way out. She waits for the door to close, before she turns toward the room the AI version of her mother is kept inside of.

“Hey, Mom.” She smiles in relief when she sees the image light up.

“Hello, Kara.”

“Things have been a little hard lately, but in all of these challenges, I’ve made a new friend. A great friend actually. I think you would have liked her. She’s so smart. Her name is Lena. I feel like she actually sees me.”

“That’s great, Kara.”

“I’ve been trying to figure something out lately, and I was hoping you can tell me.”

The hologram Alura tilts her head.

“I know I’m not supposed to get sick under a yellow sun unless I overexert my powers, but are there any kinds of um illnesses or anything we can develop over time?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sometimes, I feel warm, and my stomach feels heavy and light at the same time. That’s the best way I can think to explain it.”

“Have you been exposed to any minerals from our planet?”

“No, it’s not kryptonite. It will happen out of nowhere. I’ll be sitting down with Lena, and then get that feeling. It goes away after a while.” _This isn’t as easy to talk about as I thought._

“I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t have sufficient information. According to all of our records, kryptonians cannot get sick on Earth unless suffering a loss of power.”

“A solar flare.”

“When that happens, you are as susceptible to illness as a human.”

 _That wasn’t very helpful._ She smiles at the image of her mother. “Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, Kara.”

“Wait… Um, was I already matched with who I would marry… before?”

“Zor-El had not yet found a suitable match for you. A suitable match would have had to fit highly into the Science Guild, as you were destined to be a judicator.”

“So I didn’t have a match yet?”

“That is correct.”

“Thanks, um I have to go to work.” With a smile, she shuts off the hologram. _I always thought they had found someone, but hadn’t told me yet._

* * *

 

Supergirl is out making a round over National City to kill time being going back to CatCo. When she finds herself over the LCorp building, she slows down until she’s hovering. _It’s not creepy to listen if I’m just concerned about her wellbeing, right? She’s had how many assassination attempts?_ With a decisive nod, Supergirl points her super hearing in the direction of Lena’s office, easily locating her heart beat.

* * *

 

Lena is walking down the hallway toward her office. She speaks up, when Lena gets to her desk. “Miss Luthor, Dr. Sanchez called. She said there’s a problem with something in the S-Lab, and she’d liked your input.”

Lena sighs quiet enough to remain unheard by human ears. _If I had more than one scientist I could trust, positive results would come so much faster._ “Very well. Can you let her know I am on my way?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” She reaches for her phone. “Would you like me to order you lunch?”

Lena shakes her head. “That won’t be necessary, Jess. I have a banana stashed in my office for emergencies.” She gives Jess her CEO smile, and turns to go to the elevator. “Take your lunch, Jess.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

* * *

 

Supergirl lets out an exasperated sigh. _You can’t just not have lunch, Lena._ With a shake of her head, Supergirl takes off.

* * *

 

“Yes, I tried that first.” Dr. Sanchez watched Lena look through a microscope. “The core isn’t bonding with the mineral. I’m thinking you can’t have one Earth agent and one...not.”

“Hmm,” Lena zooms in closer to look at the specimen. “I was afraid of that. These minerals weren’t easy to get, but I don’t want to risk trying to synthesize them.”

“And you don’t want to ask -”

“No.”

Dr. Sanchez lets out a sigh.

“We don’t have anything useful yet. There’s no point.”

“Lena… I’ve gotten as much information from my sources as I can while being discreet. I’m not sure how much further we can get without speaking to someone that knows first hand.”

“Not yet, Jenny.” Lena sits back on her stool. “I think I may have someone I can ask for details.”

“Ask?... Or hack?”

Lena chuckles. _It’s only fair._ “Details.” She waves off Dr. Sanchez’s knowing look. “How are the ionizing radiation levels looking on mineral 143?”

“I think this time we’ve got it. The crystal hasn’t shown signs of deteriorating.”

Lena nods thoughtfully. “At least something is going well.” Lena stands up. “Thanks for updating me.”

“Of course. I’m as invested to this as you are.”

 _Oh, I doubt anyone is as invested as me._ “Having two strong minds on this is a relief.” She starts walking to the door of the small, heavily secured door. “As always, don’t hesitate to reach out. I’ll be here early Monday morning to check on 143.”

“I’ll stick around here, and see what I can do about the core.”

With one last smile, Lena leaves. Her thoughts speed through two tracks. While the conscious part of her mind is working through the experiments of her S-Lab, a certain blonde invades thoughts in the back of her mind. _Damn Lena,_ she thinks as she steps on the elevator. _Can’t you focus on the problem at hand?_ Lena manages to come up with several possible solutions by the time her elevator opens to the floor with her office. She walks out in all of her CEO glory, and strides straight past Jess’s unoccupied desk. The door to her office closes behind her, and she pauses with a curious expression set on her face. _What’s that smell?_ She looks farther into the office, and sees a paper bag on her desk. Cautiously, she walks toward her desk. _How did someone get past my security? Unless they didn’t come through the front door…_ She rounds her desk, and a smile starts to spread over her face when she sees her name written in a familiar hand on a card on her desk. Sitting down, she opens the card.

 

_Thanks again for last night, Lena! It’s probably in my top 5 favorite nights ever. I figured you’d miss out on lunch since you left work early last night. Enjoy! How does 8 tonight sound?_

__Sunshine Danvers_ _

 

 

 _She really is too good for this world. Too good for me._ She laughs a little, and looks into the bag. _How’d she know to get this?_ She pulls out her favorite salad from a nearby cafe. After pulling out the fork and napkins, she puts the bag on the floor. _I think she’s starting to care less about covering up her super slips. I’m almost tempted to ask how she got past security._ Lena shakes her head with a chuckle, and opens the salad. While chewing on her first bite, she decides to pick up her phone.

 **Lena Beana:** I don’t know how you knew what my favorite salad is, but it’s so much better than the banana I was going to eat. You’re a lifesaver.

 **Lena Beana:** 8 sounds perfect.

Lena sets her phone down, and continues to eat, while looking over a report on her laptop. Several minutes later, her phone buzzes.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** :D Let’s just call it my superpower! Lol I’m just happy to know I’m helping my favorite CEO.

Lena’s smile that she’s reserved for Kara spreads across her face. _Favorite CEO? Take that, Cat Grant._

 **Lena Beana:** Any other superpowers I can learn about? ;)

A few minutes go by without an answer. _I can picture her stuttering, pushing up her glasses, and trying to figure out the right thing to say._

 **Sunshine Danvers:** I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.

Lena’s eyebrows rose up to her hairline, and her heart rate increased. _How do I even respond to that?_ She takes another bite of her salad, while her finger hovers over the screen.

 **Lena Beana:** I look forward to it.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** How about lasagna for dinner?

Lena chuckles at the 180 change in conversation.

 **Lena Beana:** I’ll bring the wine :)

 **Sunshine Danvers:** See you tonight! :D

Lena sets her phone down, and finishes her salad and the report on her laptop. _Two nights in a row. What happened to her sister and all of her friends?_

* * *

 

Supergirl drops the unconscious, purple alien off of her shoulder, and onto the floor of one of the DEO holding cells. “You’ll probably have a headache when you wake up.” She wipes her hands against each other, and leaves the cell. Alex is standing outside, and locks the cell closed when Supergirl steps out.

“Thanks for bringing him in.”

Supergirl shrugs. “S’what I’m here for.”

They begin walking out of the detention area together. “So we haven’t really had a movie night in a while. Maggie’s working late tonight. Thought I could get a few pizzas, and we can get some sister time.”

 _Seriously? It takes Maggie being busy for her to think of me?_ “I can’t tonight.”

Alex tilts her head in confusion. “J’onn said he’d cover this weekend for you. Didn’t he tell you?” _He’s just looking for an excuse to get out of here, and away from M’gann for a while._

“He told me.” _Does she think I just wait at home for her to come over?_

Alex grabs Supergirl’s arm, and turns to face her. They stop outside the command center, facing one another. Supergirl crosses her arms first, and Alex mirrors the pose. “You should take the weekend off, Kara. They’ll call us if there’s an emergency, you know that.” _No need to overwork herself._

“Oh, I plan to relax this weekend. Trust me. I just can’t do a movie night tonight.” _Just cause you don’t have plans, doesn’t mean that I don’t._

Alex unfolds her arms, and puts them on her hips. “Okay, well let me know if you change your mind. I miss you.”

 _I’m happy she has Maggie. I really am, but I never see her now._ “I miss you too, Alex.” She feels her phone vibrate, and pulls it out of the hidden pocket under her cape. _Saved by my alarm._ “I have to go. Call me tomorrow?” Supergirl hugs her sister.

“Yeah,” They pull back. “Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.”

Her phone buzzes, and she catches Lena’s name on her lock screen. Supergirl gives her sister a smile. “Bye, Alex. Love you!” She hugs her one last time before zooming off.

“Love you too.” _What’s that all about?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pure fluff in the next chapter. This is what I'm doing with my Bachelor's Degree apparently.


	7. Hand Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this video, and it's beautiful. It reminds me why I worked so hard to be such an advocate for diversity education while in school. Two years after getting my Bachelor's, and I'm still determined to keep spreading how important representation is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKwzKvCcqFg

Supergirl opens her text messages high above National City.

**Lena Beana:** You wouldn’t believe the old men I’m currently in a meeting with. One took 30 minutes to ask a question I just answered. I’m really looking forward to tonight. :)

_ Aww,  _ Kara slows down her flying.  _ She’s such a mushball. _

**Sunshine Danvers:** Haha! What do they think you’re doing on your phone right now? 

**Lena Beana:** They haven’t looked directly at me once. My phone is in my lap. ;)

Kara lands in her apartment. 

**Sunshine Danvers:** How millennial of you :p

**Lena Beana:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Once changed into sweats and a t-shirt, Kara goes to her kitchen to preheat the oven. While pulling out the ingredients for the lasagnas, she texts Lena back.

**Sunshine Danvers:** You know, you use more emoticons these days…

Kara turns on her stereo, and starts singing along to “Bye Bye Bye.” She finishes layering one lasagna before the next text comes in. Before checking her phone, she dances to and belts out the chorus. She puts the lasagna in the oven, and starts layering the next one while texting Lena.

**Lena Beana:** Where ever could I have gotten that from?

**Sunshine Danvers:** Probably from someone awesome.

After the second, larger lasagna is ready, she slides it in the oven, setting a timer. She continues to sing and dance along to a playlist that any millennial would enjoy - even aliens.

* * *

 

_ Mon-El, with a large hole burned into the middle of his suit, crossed over to Kara, who just changed from her Supergirl suit after ensuring everyone at the gala was safe with the police and secret agents. With a pleased expression, Mon-El attempted to hug Kara, but she barely noticed him as she was looking around. _

_ “Are all parties like that around here?” He laughed. _

_ Kara glared at him a little. “No.” She tried to look around the masses of people leaving. _

_ “You’d be less stressed if you drank some.” He held up a hand as if to signal a waiter. “I’ll find us some -” _

_ “Finally.” Kara almost sighed in relief. “Go home with Winn.” She said without looking at Mon-El, before taking off across the room. _

_ Mon-El watched her weave through various people. He saw the relief flood through the Kryptonian when she arrived at Lena’s side. He tilted his head in confusion. As he watched the exchange proceed, his face changed into one of comprehension.  _

_ “Hey, where did Kara go?” Winn appeared at Mon-El’s side. _

_ “She’s uh, checking on things, I guess.” He looked at his friend. “She told me to get a ride from you.” _

_ “Oh, okay.” He found Kara talking to Lena. “Ah, I see her. You know, I wouldn’t have figured Lena to be that smart.” _

_ Mon-El tilted his head, looking at his friend with an unreadable expression. “Kara and her are close?” _

_ Winn shrugged. “I don’t really know. Seems like it.” He clapped a hand on Mon-El’s back. “Come on, I’ll teach you how to play the best video game ever.” _

_ Mon-El watched Lena and Kara for a few more moments before following Winn. _

* * *

 

Lena pauses outside Kara’s door, her heart beating a little faster than normal.  _ She probably knows I’m here since my car pulled up. Wait…  _ Lena tilts her head closer to the door.  _ Is that Katy Perry?  _ Now that Lena has gotten over her nerves a little, she can clearly hear the music playing a tad too loudly from inside Kara’s apartment, and…  _ Is that her singing?  _ Lena knocks softly on the door, gripping the bottle of wine in her hand tighter.  _ How did she not hear me?  _ She knocks harder. After taking a deep breath, she puts her hand on the handle. Turning it quietly, she pushed the door, and poked her head in. If it weren’t for the firm grip on the wine bottle, she may have dropped it in shock. The door slides open enough for her to step inside, and watch from just inside the doorway.

Kara slides across the floor of her living room with her back turned to Lena, enthusiastically singing along to “Roar.” 

_ Oh, she is such a Katy. I shouldn’t even be surprised at this.  _ A smile grows on Lena’s face, as she continues watching from the doorway. 

Singing into her wooden spoon, Kara spins around, and sees Lena watching her. Her eyes go wide, and the spoon falls to the ground. Kara is frozen on the spot, with the song continuing to play. Lena’s smile turns into a smirk. Kara finally breaks out of her shock. “Lena! Hey! Hi!” She looks around for the remote to the stereo, and finds it on the couch. “Um, hey, sorry, I didn’t hear you.” She turns the volume down. 

“I can see that.” Lena chuckles, as she closes and locks the door behind her - leaving her heels by the door. She walks over to the kitchen island, and puts her purse and the wine down. “That was quite the performance.”

Kara pauses on her way back to the kitchen with the spoon in her hand, and adjusts her glasses. “Um, ha, thanks, I uh guess I got a little carried away.” She sets the spoon down, and Lena notices that Kara is avoiding eye contact.

_ How does she always find ways to be more adorable?  _ “I liked it. You’ll have to do it again sometime.” 

Kara peeks up at Lena with a shy smile. “I don’t think I can do that with someone watching.” She laughs, and pushes up her glasses again. 

“Hmm, guess I’ll have to work for it then.” Lena takes a step closer.

_ Okay, time to talk about something else.  _ Laughing, Kara changes the subject. “The lasagna is ready! Hungry?”

Lena laughs, and shakes her head slightly. “Yes, it smells amazing.”  _ I can’t believe she cooked for me.  _

Kara beams. “Yay!” She practically bounces to the oven.  _ She doesn’t need to know that I ate an entire lasagna before she came.  _ “I’m so excited you came!” Kara makes a point to tell herself to use the oven mitts.

“I wouldn’t miss spending a night with you.” Lena tries to ignore the flutter the double meaning causes in her stomach.

Kara almost drops the lasagna.  _ There goes that stomach thing. Maybe I should talk to Kal-El about it.  _ She sets the lasagna on the stove before attempting to speak. “Be careful what you ask for. I may try to have you every night.” She smiles over her shoulder at Lena.

_ That’s um,  _ Lena swallows,  _ very forward for her when she’s not behind the glasses. Wait, is she flirting? Is Kara Danvers flirting with me?  _ “Hmm,” She puts an elbow on the island counter, and leans her chin against her fist. “Is that so?”

Kara looks down with a nervous smile.  _ I really like spending time with her.  _ She looks back up at Lena. “You’re welcome here anytime, Lena.” She pulls out a spatula, and starts cutting the lasagna. “If I had a secretary outside my apartment, I would tell them that you’re to be allowed in right away.” She gives Lena a smile over her shoulder.

_ Okay,  _ **_that_ ** _ has to be flirting…  _ Lena smirks at Kara, who then turns around to get plates and forks.  _ But this  _ **_is_ ** _ Kara… Extremely friendly, caring Kara.  _

Kara sets the plates and forks on the island in front of Lena, and turns to bring the lasagna too. “So I don’t have a coffee table at the moment,” Kara laughs. “If you don’t want to hold a plate on your lap on the couch, we can just eat here.”

Lena laughs. “I don’t mind at all. We can put that new table together after we eat.”

Kara responds with a bright smile, and passes a plate to Lena. “Thanks again for that, Lena. You’re so nice.” 

Lena tries not to swoon on the spot. “It really was nothing.” She takes the spatula Kara handed to her.

After piling lasagna onto their plates, they sit next to each other on the couch. Their glasses of wine are on the floor. Kara turns on their new show, and leans her side subtly against Lena’s. The corner of Lena’s lips turn up at the contact.

Lena finishes eating about halfway through the episode. Before she can set her plate on the ground, Kara takes it to the sink, and serves herself more lasagna. When she comes back to the couch, she sits a little closer to Lena, who can’t help but let out a tiny sigh. She leans against the back of the couch, and takes a sip of her wine. Kara is sitting forward a little while she eats, so her back isn’t touching the couch. 

“Why would she think something is wrong with her?” Kara says, food momentarily ignored on her plate.

Lena pulls her head away from looking at the television, and turns to her right to look at Kara with a tilt of her head.  _ What is she asking? _

Kara is still looking at the scene unfolding before them. “She’s talking about liking girls, right?” Her tone is laced with confusion.

Lena wills her heart rate to stay calm, and takes another sip of her wine before attempting to say anything.  _ Well this isn’t a topic we have broached before.  _ “It would seem so.” Lena is looking straight ahead - television to the left and Kara to the right.

Kara turns to look at Lena.  _ Does that kind of thing bother her?  _ “My sister recently came out to me.” Her eyes move back to the television. “She was scared too.”

_ Agent Danvers is a lesbian? Hmm, actually, I can see that.  _ “And I take it you were okay with that?”

The blonde quickly shoots her eyes back to Lena’s. “More than okay.” She pauses the show, and tilts her head in thought. “I think I was more confused about why she thought I would have a problem with that. There was this whole thing she was going through, and I had no idea.”  _ Coming out wasn’t a thing on Krypton. There was just finding an ideal match. Didn’t matter what gender they were.  _ “Before I was adopted by the Danvers, I uh I had no concept of sexual orientation, I guess. My previous...uh...family...um they brought me up with a more scientific approach. An ideal partner was more about their mind than their identity. Then I was sent to Midvale, and suddenly I had to learn all of these other things. I guess I just don’t understand why some people think it’s wrong.”

_ So at least there’s that.  _ “You know, when I was being trained on the ways of being a Luthor…”  _ I can do this.  _ “One of the central themes to most of their lessons was how unacceptable it was to be different - hence the anti-alien stance.” Lena’s gaze turns inward.  _ Just tell her.  _  “I was terrified to be anything other than who they told me to be. I know I mentioned to you before that I went to boarding school. It took several semesters of spending more time with books than people…” Lena takes a deep breath.  _ Where are you going with this?  _ She chuckles a little. “All of those long days and late nights so focused - determined to be an actual Luthor. I was taught to be hesitant of friendships. The Luthor name brought many people looking to take advantage.”

_ Oh, Lena…  _ Kara puts her plate down next to her feet, and turns a little more toward Lena.

“I won this science fair, and looked around at the other contestants enjoying the company of family and friends... “  _ Let’s not get into that part.  _ “I decided to get away that night. I had just gotten my license, so I drove to some random party in some random city. Didn’t tell a single person who I was. There I was… sitting on some stool with a can of ginger ale in a corner with all of these people dancing around - not paying me any attention. This-this girl just walks up, and sits next to me. She gave me this look, and-and I thought she was going to say she knew who I was.” 

“Did she?”

“Not a clue.” Lena chuckles. “She asked me to dance.” She takes a sip of her wine.

“What happened?”  _ Is she trying to tell me… _

“I said yes.” She laughs with a little shake of her head. “We had a great time. She walked me out to my car when it got later, and she kissed me.” 

Kara’s heart starts pounding.  _ Why does that make me feel excited? And… something else. _

“I drove back to school - going through so many emotions. It was intoxicating at first. Then I was just terrified. I had never been interested in anyone romantically before, and suddenly I understood why. For one moment, I felt free. Then it came quickly crashing down. I feared the reaction my mother would have. When I got back to school, I had no more time to think about it. The next day, news of Lex going mad was all over the news. Suddenly, the Luthor name meant something different. Even if I wanted to pursue these new feelings, no one would even be willing to get close enough for a handshake.” Lena drinks the rest of her wine.

_ She’s been lonely for so long.  _ “Lena…”

“So to answer your question…” She takes a deep breath, still not looking at Kara. “Our world has a way of putting people into groups - placing certain people into a sense of otherness. Sometimes that terrifying feeling of figuring out that you are different from the image society has labeled as “normal” feels a lot like something being wrong.” She looks Kara directly in the eye. “It’s a reason for people to push you away.” 

Kara takes the wine glass from Lena’s hands, and sets it on the floor before grabbing Lena’s hands with both of her own. “Lena,” Kara tilts her head, her eyes expressing more than Lena can read. “I will never push you away for being who you are.”  _ I care way too much. _

_ But you’ll never love me either.  _ She smiles at Kara.

_ Okay, I need to lighten the mood.  _ She giggles a little, and gives Lena’s hands a little squeeze. “So you’re a lesbian too, huh?”

Lena’s heart rate picks up.  _ Who? What?  _ “Too?” She manages to keep her face from reacting.

Kara looks a little confused, and crinkles her brow. “My sister. She’s a lesbian. So is her girlfriend actually. But that’s obvious. Cause they’re dating. But I guess Maggie could have been bi or something. But yeah. Guess I have a lot of lady lovers around me.” Kara grins.

Lena groans, and rolls her eyes. “Oh, you did  **not** just say that.” She laughs. 

Kara shrugs with a little laugh. She takes a breath, and her expression goes a little serious. “I’m glad you told me, Lena.”  _ Really glad. Like more than when Alex came out to me. _

_ If only you said it back.  _ “So am I.” She squeezes Kara’s hand. “Okay, maybe enough heaviness for tonight. We have a show to watch, and a coffee table to put together.” She picks up the remote, and starts the show. “Finish eating.” She nudges Kara, who laughs while picking up her plate.

By the time the episode ends, Kara finishes her lasagna. She takes her plate to the kitchen after pausing the show. She brings back the the wine bottle to pour them both another glass. 

“Ready to put that table together, Miss Danvers?” Lena smirks before taking a sip of her wine when Kara comes back from putting the wine on the counter. 

Kara responds from the kitchen. “I’m ready to see those skills you’ve been talking about, Miss Luthor.”

_ Please don’t be blushing.  _ She rubs her face. Kara comes back to the living room, and stops by the box lying on the floor. “That sounds a little like a challenge.” Lena smirks, setting her wine glass down.

“Oh, I would never dream of challenging you.” Kara smirks back at Lena.

_ Okay, who has been teaching her how to talk like this. She’s starting to sound a lot like - _

Kara loses her boost of confidence, and laughs nervously while adjusting her glasses. “Wow, I think you’re rubbing off on me.”  _ Where did that come from?  _

Lena tries not to think of rubbing off on Kara.  _ Not appropriate. Also not gonna happen. _

“Not that I mind.” She laughs, and bends down to open the box. “You rubbing off on me, that is. Your confidence is just remarkable.”

Lena falters a little in her movement to join Kara. The hesitation only lasts a second, and she joins Kara on the floor. “You’re such a sweet talker.”

Kara turns to smile at her, and drops her gaze down. Her brow furrows. “You don’t look very comfy.” She motions to Lena’s skirt and blouse. “Wait here.”

_ What?  _ Lena doesn’t have time to respond before Kara skips over to her dresser near her bed. 

The blonde bounces back onto the floor beside Lena. “Here,” She plops sweatpants and a t-shirt onto Lena’s lap. “Change into those.”

_ Wow, she really really has gained some confidence. She doesn’t even seem the least bit shy.  _ “Hard to say no to a pretty blonde offering her clothes to save me from discomfort.” She winks, and goes straight to the bathroom.

Kara stares at the bathroom door with her mouth slightly opened and eyes wide.  _ Pretty?  _ She gulps, and pushes her glasses up her nose.  _ No accidental x-ray vision, please.  _ Lena comes back shortly, and Kara smiles at the sight of Lena in her clothes.  _ That’s a good look for her.  _ Her cheeks turn pink at the thought. 

_ What caused that reaction?  _ Lena comes back to sit beside Kara. “Much better. Thanks for the rescue.” She winks again, and plays the show. “Let’s do this.”

They work together to remove the pieces. Lena picks up the instruction manual, and gives the picture of the completed table a quick observation before setting it aside. “Kara,” She laughs. “You’re mixing all of the pieces up.”

“Huh?” Kara looks up from randomly placing the things she pulls out of the box on the floor.

Lena looks down at the scattered pieces and back up at Kara. A smirk finds its way onto her face.

Kara looks down, and a sheepish smile takes over her smile when she looks up at Lena.

The CEO laughs lightly. “Oh, Kara, what am I going to do with you?” She starts sorting out the pieces.  _ Probably not what I would like to do with you. _

_ Anything you want.  _ Kara pushes up her glasses.  _ Was that a weird thing to think? I feel like it should have been.  _

“Here,” Lena hands one of the legs to Kara. “Just do what I do.” She moves around to the opposite side of the tabletop laying on the floor with one of the legs in her hand. “Get two of the black ones and one of the tan.” She points to the screws. “Okay, now we just attach them like this.” 

Kara watches Lena’s fingers nimbly attach the leg.  _ Is it hot in here?  _ She watches Lena start on her second leg.  _ But I don’t get hot?  _

Looking up at Kara with a raised eyebrow, Lena brings her out of her musings. “Did I go too fast?”  _ What thoughts were behind that look? _

_ Rao, she caught me staring… at her hands… Why was I doing that?  _ “No,” She clears her dry throat. “No, I got it, I think.” She starts to fasten the leg in her hand to the table at the sound of Lena’s laughter. “Who do you think A is?” Kara asks after the Lena finishes attaching the last piece.

“Kara, it’s only the third episode.” Lena chuckles.  _ She’s going to look it up, isn’t she? _

Kara huffs with a little pout. “I should just look it up.” She mumbles.

Lena gives her a pointed look. “And miss out on finding out with me?” 

_ I didn’t think she would hear me.  _ “You could look it up with me.”

“Kara, doesn’t that defeat the purpose of watching the show?”

Kara pouts a little.

“That pout’s not going to work. Now flip this table over, so we can get back to the couch and wine.”  _ That damn pout.  _ Lena grabs her wine glass before sitting on the couch.

_ I wasn’t pouting.  _ Kara lets out a small sigh, and puts the coffee table into the center of her living room. She runs her fingers over the smooth surface. “Thanks again for this.” She smiles at Lena. “I’ll be sure not to break this one.”

Lena smiles, as Kara joins her on the couch. Again, they are sitting, so their thighs are pressing together. At some point during the episode, Kara puts her left elbow on the back of the couch, resting her head against her hand. Lena breathes in slowly at the realization of Kara’s arm being behind her head.  _ If I just lean a little to the right… _ By the time the next episode starts, Lena’s head is inches from Kara’s shoulder.  _ She hasn’t moved away.  _ Lena tilts her head.  _ Why am I making a big deal out of this? Kara is the embodiment of a cuddle. I slept in her arms last night. It doesn’t mean anything. At least anything more than friendship.  _

_ Wow, I’m like really thirsty.  _ Kara leans forward to grab her wine glass off the table. The movement straightens her left arm, causing it to slide lower. She takes a deep sip, and sets the glass back down on the table. Her arm slides over Lena’s shoulders when she leans back against the couch.

Lena’s breath catches.  _ Does she even realize what she just did?  _ She glances at Kara out of the corner of her eye.  _ Nothing.  _ Lena tilts her head a little in thought.  _ Things just seem strangely natural around her. Hmm… I’m going to try something.  _ With a deep inhale, Lena drops her head onto Kara’s shoulder in one smooth motion. The reaction is instant. Kara’s head rests on top of Lena’s with a sigh.  _ She sounds as content as I feel.  _

_ I never would have thought Lena to be so snuggly.  _ Kara adjusts her arm over Lena’s shoulder to get more comfortable.  _ I like it. It’s different than with Alex.  _

_ Is she like this with everyone? This just feels so amazing _ . Lena’s thumb brushes across the borrowed sweatpants she’s wearing.  _ I can’t believe there’s no Supergirl business on a Friday night.  _

Halfways through their fourth episode, Lena is no longer able to hold in her yawns. Kara pulls her even closer, so Lena is resting back against Kara, and Lena pulls her legs up sideways on the couch. By the end of the episode, both women are sprawled on the couch, and Lena is curled into Kara’s side. “You’re tired.” Kara’s voice is right over Lena’s ear.

Lena snuggles closer - the exhaustion and wine loosening her inhibition slightly.  _ And you’re so warm.  _ “A little.”

_ She’ll probably want to go home. _

_ Maybe that’s her asking me to leave. _

Both remain quiet with Netflix waiting for an answer as to whether or not they are still watching. Lena takes in a breath to speak, but Kara beats her to it. “I don’t know if you’re tired of me yet, but you don’t have to bother your driver this late at night.”

Lena lifts her head to look at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“You let me stay at your place last night. It’s only fair.”

“You’re too sweet.”  _ Is this just our thing now? _

_ I don’t want you to go.  _ “You can have my bed. It’s not as comfy as yours, but it’s better than the couch.”

Lena laughs a little. “Kara, we’ve already slept together once.” In her position lying snugly against Kara’s left side, Lena is able to feel the way Kara’s heart rate accelerates.  _ Interesting.  _

Kara nods. “Time for bed, then?”

“Sounds lovely. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

Later, much later, Kara and Lena are deep in their dreams, cuddled in the middle of the bed. Two hands grasp the window sill from the outside. Keeping mindful of the Kryptonian hearing just inside, the owner of the hands slowly pulls just enough to get a peek at the bed’s occupants. With a shake of the head, a plan is formed, and then the hands are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters after this! We've got some Alex drama coming up, and some Sanvers cuteness.


	8. Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alex drama that y'all have been waiting for begins. Last chapter will be up later today. I will probably wait a week or so to start posting the next story.

Lena wakes up gradually, the warmth of the sun setting her skin aglow. When she feels another warmth surrounding her, a content smile appears on her face. She snuggles in closer, her lips achingly close to Kara’s neck. Her eyes remain shut to preserve the calmness of the moment.  _ I should be careful about getting used to this. About being reliant on this. On her.  _ A sigh escapes Lena’s lips, and she feels Kara’s arm around her back pull her closer to her side. Lena feels a small pressure against her head, and her breath hitches.  _ She just kissed me _ .  _ Totally platonic. It’s Kara.  _ She relaxes even further into Kara’s embrace, and slides into a half-asleep state.

The silence is broken by Kara’s phone ringing. Lena feels Kara’s body wake up, and moves to pull away from Kara, who anticipates the movement, and pulls her closer. “No, stay.” Kara’s voice is heavy with sleep.

_ I will just ignore what that voice is doing to me.  _ “Your phone is ringing.” Lena pats Kara’s stomach, where her hand rests.

“Oh,” Kara clears her throat, and loosens her grip.  _ Was I holding her too tight? _ “Sorry.” She reaches her free arm to grab her phone from her nightstand. 

_ Absolutely nothing to be sorry about, darling.  _ Lena scrunches up her brow a little.  _ Darling? _

“Hello?” Kara puts her glasses on.

Alex’s voice sounds brighter than expected for the morning. “Morning, Sleeping Beauty. You just wake up?”

“No, of course not.”  _ It’s too early for this.  _ “What time is it?”

Alex laughs a little. “Seriously? You really did just wake up, huh? It’s almost 11.”

“Oh.”  _ Shit, has Lena been up long? _

Lena rolls off of Kara, and grabs her own phone to check for messages.  _ I’d rather not hear Alex talk shit about me when she finds out who her sister is with. _

Kara feels a cool draft take the place Lena was in, and misses her warmth.  _ She’ll probably want to leave. _

“Oh?” Alex sounds amused with a touch concerned. 

“Sorry, I’m just waking up. Guess I stayed up later than I thought.”

“Can I use your restroom?” Lena whispers, and stands up after Kara’s nod.

“Well it’s time to get up! Maggie made reservations for brunch.”

_ Be a third wheel or be lazy with Lena?  _ “I don’t want to crash your date, Alex.”

“You’re not crashing. We don’t want you all alone in your apartment. It’s your weekend off. You should enjoy it.”  _ I really worry about her being alone. I have Maggie, but Kara still needs me. _

Lena comes out of the bathroom, having just washed her face brushed her teeth. She sits on the foot of the bed, back turned to Kara, and doing something on her phone. 

Kara tilts her head, watching Lena.  _ I don’t want Lena all alone.  _ “Hey, I can’t this morning.” Alex starts to protest. “No, there’s nothing wrong. I just have plans.”

“What-”

“Sister night tonight? You bring the pizza.”  _ Please don’t ask what I’m doing this morning.  _ Kara looks up at Lena.  _ Oops, I didn’t even ask Lena if she wants to do anything. _

“Fine, but I’m picking the movie.”

Kara whines a little. “Nothing with blood, please.”

Alex laughs. “Fine, fine.”

“Have fun at your date! I’ll see you tonight! Tell Maggie I said ‘hey.’ And don’t say she’s not there, because I can hear her.” Kara’s eyes widen, and she looks over to see if Lena was paying attention.  _ Humans can hear people in the background of phone calls, right? Yeah. Sure. Right.  _

“Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your day off.” Alex hangs up.

Kara pulls the phone away, and looks at it a moment before setting it back on the nightstand. She takes a deep breath before looking up at Lena, whose back is still to her. “Hey, sorry.”

_ This is where she asks me to leave, so she can get to whomever she has plans with.  _ Lena turns halfway, so she can look at Kara from the foot of the bed.

“I should have asked first, but I guess I didn’t think of it. It’s fine if you don’t want to spend the afternoon with me, or you’re probably busy with LCorp stuff.” She adjusts her glasses. “But um, if you want to -”

“Kara,”  _ How long can the woman ramble?  _ “I’d love to spend time with you.”

Kara smiles. “I’m not keeping you from anything important, am I?”

“Nothing more important than you.” Lena holds her breath.  _ Did I actually say that out loud?  _ Lena watches a new expression take over Kara’s face, her eyes shining with something Lena has never seen. 

_ I feel more weightless than when I fly. Rao, why can’t I think of anything to say?  _ Kara tilts her head slightly, the corners of her eyes crinkling.  _ She’s…  _ “Perfect.”

_ Yes, you are. _ “So you have me for the day, Miss Danvers. What do you have in mind?”

_ Right, guess I should have thought of that.  _ “That depends. Do you want to go out and about in National City or hole up in my apartment relaxing?”

_ Sounds like we both want to stay right here.  _ “Your apartment sounds lovely. How about I call in groceries for a late breakfast?” She holds up her phone with a smirk.

Kara’s smile grows wider, and she hops off of the bed. “Great! I’ll run to the restroom while you do that. Then I’m going to gather up all of the blankets and pillows, so we can make a fort we’ll never want to leave.” She disappears into the bathroom before Lena can say anything.

_ A fort?  _ Lena’s eyebrows go up.  _ I just hope I can survive this day.  _ She walks to the kitchen, bringing up her contact for groceries.  _ Better see what she has first,  _ she thinks as she begins to look through Kara’s fridge. 

Lena hangs up the phone in time to see a pile of blankets with legs walking into the living room. She laughs as Kara drops the pile onto one of the chairs. “Got enough blankets?”

Kara turns to her with a sly smile. “Oh, this isn’t all of them.” She walks back into the bedroom part of the studio. 

_ Where could those possibly have been?  _ Lena watches in amusement as Kara brings another pile of blankets.

“Okay, now for the pillows.” 

Lena laughs, and goes to look through the different blankets. “So what are we doing with all of these?” She asks Kara, when she drops a pile of pillows at their feet.

“Well,” She claps her hands together, as if she’s going to teach a kindergarten class how to sing a new song. “If we are going to spend all day here, we need to make it as comfy as possible.”

“So you’re admitting your couch isn’t comfy?” Lena smirks.

Kara scoffs. “Never,” She holds her hand to her chest in mock offense. 

“Hmm,” Lena walks around the pile of blankets, running her fingers over the material. “Whatever you say, Kara.” She picks up a pillow. “Groceries will be here in about 20 minutes.”

“We can totally build a fort in 20 minutes.” Kara nods with certainty.

Lena tosses the pillow at Kara, who catches it in front of her stomach. “Show me your skills, Miss Danvers.” Lena smirks at the slight pink rising on Kara’s neck.

_ Ooo, that was an interesting feeling.  _ Kara clutches the pillow closer. “Don’t worry, Miss Luthor. I’ll teach you everything I know.” She smirks back at Lena.

_ I really like this side of Kara.  _ “Oh, I’m looking forward to it.”

Kara clears her throat over its sudden dryness. “Grab that big blanket.” She points.

Lena grabs the blanket, and watches Kara pick up the coffee table.  _ She has no idea that table should be hard for a human to lift so easily.  _

“Okay,” Kara sets the coffee table behind the couch. “Now we lay that down.” They work together to smooth out the blanket, and tuck the ends under the couch and chairs. “Perfect, now we make the walls.”

“Walls?”

“Walls.”

Kara begins taking chairs from the dining room table, and setting them around the blanket. After watching with a raised eyebrow, Lena helps. Kara does her best to hide her pleased smile. “Okay, now what?” Lena surveys the progress.

_ I think she’s enjoying this.  _ Kara makes a proud smile. “We take the rest of the blankets,” Lena picks up a blanket. “And we start...yeah, that.” Kara laughs, as Lena begins hanging the blankets up on the chairs to create the walls. “See, you’re a natural!”

_ She’s so excited.  _ Chuckling, Lena waves off the compliment. “Are you questioning my engineering skills?” She raises an eyebrow at Kara. 

Kara drops the blanket she was adjusting, and fumbles to catch it. “What? No! Of course not!” She fixes the blanket. “You’re the most brilliant person I’ve ever met.” She lowers her voice to a whisper. “Probably who anyone’s ever met.”

Lena’s breath hitches with a flip of her stomach.  _ I’ve gotten more compliments from her in the two months I’ve known her than I have in my whole life.  _ “Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Danvers.” She quirks a brow.

“Oh, I don’t know. I did manage to get you into my bed.” Kara’s eyes go wide. “Uh...I...Wow,” She shakes her head. “That came out...um...sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” She laughs nervously, and adjusts her glasses - avoiding eye contact.

_ Maintain your composure. Rambling would not be a good look on you.  _ Lena manages to give Kara her signature smirk. “No need to apologize, Kara. None at all.” A knock on the door steals both of their attention. “You finish up here. I’ll get breakfast started. Wouldn’t want my favorite person going hungry.” She goes to answer the door, and retrieve the groceries.

_ Her favorite person? That’s different than “favorite reporter,” right? It feels different. It makes me feel different.  _ With an awe-filled smile, Kara puts the finishing touches on the fort. Crawling inside, she brings the television onto the floor, so they can see from inside. After the pillows are situated for optimal comfiness, Kara joins Lena in the kitchen. “Wow, you work fast!” She looks around the kitchen in amazement. The bags have all been unpacked - filling Kara’s fridge and pantry. A dozen eggs are cracked and scrambled into a bowl. A bowl of strawberries have been washed and cut. Lena is currently working on stuffing thick slices of bread with Nutella. “Lena, this all looks amazing.”  _ Just like you. _

Lena gives Kara a smile over her shoulder.

“What can I help with?”

Biting her lip before answering, Lena takes in the look of pure happiness on Kara’s face.  _ She’s perfect.  _

_ Why am I looking at her lips?  _ Kara gets distracted by the lip bite.

“You can prep the batter for the french toast.” Kara nods, and pulls a bowl out of a cabinet. “Three eggs, a splash of milk. Vanilla, and milk.” Lena, with great effort, forces her eyes away from watching Kara. 

“Done. Want me to batter them, while you run the stove?”

“Deal.” Lena hands the plate of stuffed bread to Kara, and sets up a griddle on the stove. In perfect synchronicity, they complete making their breakfast. Soon, the island is covered with plates of food: stuffed french toast, strawberries, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice.  _ I’ve never seen a more beautiful meal.  _ Lena almost voices the thought.

“This is the most amazing thing to ever grace my countertop.” Kara smiles brightly at Lena. She tilts her head in thought. “We should probably eat here. I’d hate anything to spill or something trying to get it into the fort.”

_ Wouldn’t want to sacrifice any of the food.  _ Lena laughs at the thought. “I think that’s a good idea.”

They eat in a companionable silence built by their comfort and the deliciousness of the food. “You make the best french toast I have ever tasted in my life.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Where’d you learn how to cook?”

Lena takes a deep breath, sets down her fork, and takes a long drink of orange juice. “One of the many skills I was meticulously given lessons in during my adolescence.”                                          

_ Keep it light, Danvers.  _ “Mmm, well this is a delicious skill.” She said around a mouthful of french toast. “Can’t wait to learn what other skills you have.”

Lena tries to ignore the burning in her stomach those words start.  _ If only…  _ “Is that so?”

Kara smiles sideways at Lena. “I have a feeling I could know you my whole life, and still find new discoveries about you., Lena.”  _ I hope I get the chance. _

“Hmm, so you want to keep me around that long?”

“Absolutely.” She answers without a second’s hesitation. 

“Careful what you wish for.”  _ I might even believe her. _

“I always am.” Kara smiles, eyes on her empty plate. Lena finished before Kara, as usual. “Ready to test out the fort?”

She smiles in response. “After you.”

Kara grabs Lena’s hand, and walks them to the entrance of the fort. Dropping Lena’s hand, she holds open the blanket. “Miss Luthor,” She gestures with a flourish for Lena to enter. Lena gives her a skeptical raised eyebrow. “Go on.”

Ducking her head, Lena slowly enters, looking around with a small smile. Kara crawls in behind her, and accidentally bumps in Lena. Kara loses her balance, and falls onto one of the pillows with Lena landing partially on top of her. “You’re so graceful.” Lena doesn’t make a move to get off of Kara.

“Sorry,” Kara looks sheepish, but she doesn’t try to move either. “Did I hurt you?”

Lena, whose upper body is resting in Kara’s lap, adjusts to a more comfortable position. “No, I’m fine. You broke my fall.” She winks at Kara. Lena takes a moment to look around the setup. “It’s cozy.”

Kara smiles down at the CEO in her lap. “Glad you approve.” Kara clears her throat. “Pretty Little Liars?”

Lena nods, and rolls over enough to be able to see the television.  _ If she’s not going to comment on our position, I won’t either. _

Kara picks up the remote, and turns the show on. She settles her back against the couch and pillows, and sets the remote down. Her hand comes to rest on Lena’s shoulder. They both let out small sighs, content to let the television do the talking. At some point during the first episode, Kara’s fingers began running through Lena’s hair, and Lena’s hand came to rest on Kara’s knee. “Who do you think A is?”

Lena chuckles. “Kara, don’t you think it’s too early to be guessing.”

“Hmm, maybe if I wasn’t watching with a literal genius.”

“Oh, I see. So you’re trying to use my brain instead of Google?”

Kara shrugs. “You never said I couldn’t do that.”

“Mmm, a loophole… But, unfortunately for you, I don’t know either. The creators are clearly pointing us in so many directions at this point.”

Kara lets out a small harumph, causing Lena to laugh and squeeze Kara’s knee.

“Tell you what, if I think I know who it is, I’ll give you hints, so you can figure it out too.”

After a moment of consideration, Kara smiles down at Lena. “What if I find out first?”

“Then I will fill your fridge with potstickers and your freezer with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.”

Kara bounces with excitement. “Yesss!” 

“No looking it up or asking anyone else. I’ll know if you did.” Lena looks up at Kara with a challenge in her eyes.

“Oh yeah, how will you know?”

“Kara, I like you, but you aren’t the best liar.”

Kara’s breath hitches at the word, “like.”  _ Why did I like the way she said - wait, what?  _ “Hey! That’s not true.” Her eyebrows furrow.

_ Oh no, guess I’m not the first to bring this up.  _ “I don’t know, Kara. Maybe I just know you well enough.”

“I can be sneaky and hide things.”  _ Like being Supergirl. _

_ Behind glasses and cardigans?  _ “Like what?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Um… you know… things.” Kara pushes up her glasses.

“Kara,” She waits for Kara to look at her. “You’re not helping your case.”

_ Does she know?  _ Kara tilts her head, still looking at Lena. “Do you think I need to learn how to hide things better?”

_ Maybe with anyone you don’t want to know about your double life.  _ Lena reaches a hand up to touch Kara’s cheek. “I wouldn’t change a thing about you, Kara. I believe if you really do need to hide something from someone, then you will be able to. I think your brain just knows when it doesn’t need to hide from someone, so you don’t try as hard.” She brings her hand back down.

_ Could that be true? Is that how Maggie found out? You know, besides her being a detective. Maybe I do make more slip-ups around Lena than others.  _ “You’re so smart.”

Lena smiles, and turns back to the television.

“I trust you, Lena.”  _ Why did her heart just get faster? _

“Thank you,” Lena doesn’t look away from the screen. After a few minutes, she whispers, “Your trust means more than anyone else’s.”

Kara’s hands still for a moment with a hitch of her breath. “You can count on me, Lena.” She resumes the stroking of Lena’s hair.

After a couple more episodes, Lena wonders if Kara will be getting hungry soon. “What do you say we pause after this episode, and figure out something for lunch?” The look of gratitude Kara bestows upon her takes her breath away. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She smirks at Kara’s nod. She pats Kara’s knee. “Come on, let’s go do something with the all of that chicken.”

* * *

 

Kara puts an empty bowl on her kitchen island, and turns around to see Lena joining her. She smiles, watching Lena put her coat on over the sweatpants and shirt that belong to Kara. Lena’s clothes are in her bag. “Today was so much fun. I really hope I didn’t keep you from anything important.”

“There’s nowhere I would have rather been.” She bites her lip, standing across from Kara in the kitchen area. “Thank you for today. I hope we can do it again soon.”

Kara smiles with radiance. “Yes, very soon. Can I stop by your office sometime this week? For lunch?”

“My doors are always open to you.” 

_ Doors.  _ Kara notices the inflection on the plural. “I’ll text you tomorrow?”

“I look forward to it.” Lena bites her lip, and Kara adjusts her glasses. “Enjoy your sister night.” She steps forward, arms outstretched, and Kara hugs her without hesitation. 

“Have a good night, Lena.” She pulls back from the hug, slowly dropping her arms.

“You too, Kara. Remember, no looking up A.” She smirks to try to ease some of the tension building between them.

“I promise!” Kara laughs, and follows Lena the few steps to the door.

Lena opens the door before turning back to Kara. “Thanks again, Kara. This was lovely.”

Kara smiles. “Anytime, Lena. You’re welcome anytime.” She watches Lena leave, and leans against the closed door when she’s gone. She lets out a sigh.  _ Okay, one hour until Alex gets here.  _ She cleans up the kitchen within minutes. After putting the chairs back at the table, Kara folds all of the blankets, and leaves them on the couch with the pillows.  _ 45 minutes. I have time for a shower.  _ She leaves the large pile of blankets and pillows to deal with after her shower.

Toweling off her hair, she steps out of her bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt - her thoughts on the day spent with Lena. A throat clearing brings her attention to the kitchen. “Alex?”

Her sister is holding a beer, sitting on a stool at the island. “What happened here?” Alex motions with her head to the pile of blankets and pillows.

Kara slowly turns to look at the couch.  _ Oh. She’s early.  _ Her towel falls to her shoulders, as she turns back to her sister. “A fort.” She shrugs, and goes to put her towel away.

“What happened to not spending the day all alone in here?” 

Kara comes back from the bathroom, and goes to the couch to start putting the blankets and pillows away. “I didn’t.” She said honestly, without looking at her sister.

“You didn’t spend all day here?”  _ What’s she hiding? _

_ I’m just really not up for the Lena bashing. Not after the amazing day we just had.  _ “I wasn’t alone.” Kara turns to look at her sister, who was uncharacteristically silent. 

Alex looks at her with narrowed eyes. “Kara,” She sets her beer down carefully. “What did you do today?”

Kara comes back from putting away the last pillows, and walks to the kitchen to look at the boxes of pizza on the counter. “Hung out with Lena.” She answered as casually as she could.

_ Fuck.  _ “Kara -”

“Don’t.” Kara’s tone is firm, and leaves no room for argument.  _ You may be my sister, but Lena… is what exactly? _

Alex holds up her hands.  _ Okay, we’re going straight to angry Kara.  _ “I wasn’t -”

“You were going to start judging her about being a Luthor, and telling me to stay away.”  _ I don’t think I could stay away from Lena if I tried. _

Alex sighs.  _ Doesn’t make it easy, does she?  _ “It’s nothing against her personally, Kara. I just want you to be careful. You’re my sister. It’s my job.”

“Speaking of sisters…” Kara snags one of the boxes, and starts walking backwards to the couch.  _ Need to get the subject away from Luthor hating.  _ “I thought we were going to have a sister night.”

Alex shakes her head, and grabs her beer to join Kara on the couch. Before she takes a step, she decides to bring another pizza along with her. She pauses by the couch. “Kara?”

“Yeah?” Kara looks up at her with a slice of pizza in one hand and remote in the other.

“When did you get a new coffee table?”

“It was in the box you found the other day.” Kara turns back to the television, and Alex sits beside her - putting the pizza on the table.

“I thought you didn’t know what it was.”  _ She’s acting differently. _

“I didn’t then. Lena bought it for me.” Kara shrugs again. “What do you want to watch?”

Alex plucks the remote from Kara’s fingers. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Kara’s head shoots to Alex’s face.  _ Am I hiding something?  _ “Nothing.”

“Is everything okay?”  _ If Lena did something to her… _

“Yes, everything is great actually.” She looks down with a shy smile, picking at the hem of her shirt.

Alex looks at her with a tilt of her head.  _ I don’t think I’ve ever seen her with that look.  _ “Is this because of what I said about Lena?”

Kara sighs. “I just really don’t appreciate how people keep judging her because of her family. Rao, Alex, do you not remember the pretty awful things some of my family members have done?” She deflates a little into the couch.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll cool it on the Luthor talk.”

“Her name is Lena.”

The instant reaction shocked Alex.  _ What the hell?  _ “Fine. Lena.” She puts her hand on her little sister’s knee. “Do you want to tell me about your day with Lena?” The smile that alters Kara’s face brings a small smile to Alex’s.  _ I can say Lena around her. I won’t have to for long, I’m sure. _

“It was so great, Alex. You know that show I thought looked kind of dumb,  _ Pretty Little Liars _ ? We started watching it together, and it’s actually not bad. I wasn’t expecting a main character to be a lesbian. Maybe you should check it out. Ooo! You could watch it with Maggie. That would be really cute. You two could watch it, and then we could all talk about it. We could see who figures out who A is first. It will probably be Lena though. But it was just so nice to not have an Supergirl emergencies after this past week. Oh, did J’onn have to handle a lot of emergencies?”

_ Um… I really don’t know how to respond to all of that.  _ “Oh. No, not really. None at all actually. There were a few small things, but they were handled without him.”

“You mean by Guardian?”

“Kara -”

“Alex. Stop defending him.”

“Trust me, I told them it was stupid. I have several times since I found out. But I don’t have any more control over them than you do.”

Kara lets out a heavy sigh. “Can we not talk about that tonight, please?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

“How are things going with Maggie? We haven’t exactly had much time to talk? Things have been pretty back to back for a little while.”

Alex smiles into a happy sigh. “Maggie is… Maggie is so wonderful. I never thought I could feel this way about somebody. I really thought she would hate me for running out before.” Alex looks down with a smile. “Okay,” She grabs a slice of pizza. “Time for a movie. We have a night off. Let’s enjoy it.”

* * *

 

Kara and Lena only had enough time texting Sunday to plan to have lunch on Tuesday. Lena was called into a meeting in the afternoon that lasted most of the day. On Monday morning, Lena found herself with a minor breakthrough in the S-Lab.

* * *

 

_ The first time Lena texted Kara, she convinced herself she wasn’t creating an excuse to see Kara. It was about a week before she invited her to the gala. - Lena _

**_Lena:_ ** _ Hello, Kara. I saw your latest article. I knew you would make a fantastic reporter.  _

**_Kara:_ ** _ Hi Lena! :D Thank you so much! I’ll admit that the interview process wasn’t as exciting as it was working on your article though.  _

**_Lena:_ ** _ I’m happy to have given you a good first interview.  _

**_Kara:_ ** _ Haha, now I will be comparing all interviews to the excitement of that first one! _

**_Lena:_ ** _ Perhaps you can give me a chance to raise the bar even higher. Are you free for a lunch interview today?  _

**_Kara:_ ** _ For you? Definitely. What time? _

**_Lena:_ ** _ Clay’s Cafe on 24th at 1? _

**_Kara:_ ** _ I will see you there! _

_ Lena smiled down at the phone.  _ She’s even cheery through text.  _ She spent the rest of the morning figuring out something to talk to Kara about. _

* * *

 

“Jenny, look at this.” Lena hops off her stool, so Dr. Sanchez can look into the microscope. 

“Lena…” She adjusts the focus. “Did you-”

“I did. It took all morning, but I found a way to trick the mineral into believing the core was alien.”

Dr. Sanchez stands up, and checks some notes on a computer. “Okay, great, perfect, so with that…” She types with the tip of her tongue poking out. “Shit, no.” She types some more. “Got it! Okay, with this data, we should be able to start doing trials on making the compound.”

Lena looks over her shoulder. “Good. I want to start that tomorrow after lunch.”

“I’ll be here. I’ll start working on smelting today.”

“Call me if anything comes up.” 

“Will do, Lena.”

* * *

 

Tuesday morning found Lena in back-to-back meetings, waiting for lunch with Kara. After a particularly agonizing meeting, Lena sits at her desk with a sigh of relief.  _ What time is it?  _ She looks at her phone, just as it buzzes.

**Sunshine Danvers:** What would I have to do to convince you to leave your office for lunch as a change of scenery?

**Lena Beana:** Hmm… A cute reporter looking to talk me into something… What should I request?

**Sunshine Danvers:** I could send you a picture of me pouting.

**Lena Beana:** Ooo, when did you learn how to play dirty?

**Sunshine Danvers:** You didn’t answer my question… 

**Lena Beana:** I’m all yours. What did you have in mind?

**Sunshine Danvers:** Yessss!!! Come downstairs :D

Lena can’t help but laugh.  _ I should have known.  _ She grabs her purse and coat from the rack, and heads out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this video, and it's beautiful. It reminds me why I worked so hard to be such an advocate for diversity education while in school. Two years after getting my Bachelor's, and I'm still determined to keep spreading how important representation is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKwzKvCcqFg


	9. Problems Communicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers, Alex drama, movie night, texting, cuddling... and a mystery woman. Here's the last chapter. Hope it satisfies your hunger for a while.
> 
> Because someone commented about McGrath becoming a regular, I thought I would share my response in the notes.
> 
> When I read about that (my phone updates me on anything Katie McGrath), I automatically believed they brought her on board full-time mostly to hold onto the SuperCorp fans. Proof that they did learn something from the Clexa incident. Show of hands if you stopped watching The 100 (at least live on tv). The second season, on average, has less than half the viewership of the first. "Medusa" had the highest viewership of the second season - with the first episode having the second most. Since Kara and Mon-El got together, viewership has been steadily decreasing. While I would love to see SuperCorp become reality (not because I'm a lesbian, but because there is an immense amount of potential there), right now I would settle on getting back to the strong feminist themes we had in the first season. 
> 
> After they made the Flash/Supergirl crossover NOT about about Flash and Supergirl, but about their significant others... I just don't see them putting Kara and Lena together - unless Mon-El dies somehow. They've gone out of their way by bringing a former male love interest for Lena and throwing Kara heavily into her relationship with Mon-El to push fans away from that ship. While I love watching the youtube clips of McGrath (I don't watch the show anymore, but choose to read recaps), I am not hopeful with the news of her being a regular. One of the scenarios I have been worried about is her turning evil because Kara doesn't feel for her the same way.
> 
> I highly recommend this video, where someone composed the chemistry between Kara and Lena. The grammar isn't great, but it's beautifully made otherwise. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKwzKvCcqFg

Lena sighs, and pushes away from the lab table. She stands up, and walks around to look at notes on her computer. Dr. Sanchez is huddled over a small table with a welding mask on her face, sparks flying from the tools in her hands. The sparks stop, and the scientist pushes her mask up. One gloved hand picks up a piece of metal from the table. She sets it down, and pulls the mask off of her face.

“Hey, Lena.”

Lena slowly pulls her head from the screen in front of her, and looks at the scientist with a raised eyebrow.

“It changed colors.”

“What?”

“It’s like… a light blue now. Almost like the yellow was drained out, and all that’s left was blue.”

_ How’s that even possible?  _ Lena stands up, and looks at the blue metals on the table. “Did we change its properties?”

“I can’t be sure until I run some tests. But even then… Lena, we need -”

“No, not yet. This gets out too soon, and it could be shut down before we come up with a solution.” Dr. Sanchez sets her gloves on the table with a small sigh. “Soon, Jenny. There really is nothing to talk about right now.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I started running some tests on mineral 143 yesterday.”

“After I left?”

The CEO walks back to the computer. “Mmhmm.”

“At 10 on a Thursday night? Just when I thought your hours couldn’t get wilder.” Dr. Sanchez chuckles.

Shrugging, Lena makes a few more notes. “After lunch, can you finish up the trials?”

“You got it, Lena. Have fun with the WASPs.” She laughs, and walks over to the computer.

“Don’t I always?” Lena picks up her phone, and leaves the S-Lab.

* * *

 

Kara slumps into her chair in her office.  _ Three days working on that darn article.  _ She leans forward to put her forehead on her desk.  _ Then he decides to just toss it.  _ She sits up.  _ How has this week been so busy, but so boring?  _ She had not been into the DEO all week. Every time she thought of going into the DEO, she was diverted elsewhere for something that could have been handled without her. 

**Kara:** Anything exciting for me to do?

**Alex:** Nothing here. 

**Alex:** But we’re having a movie night tonight. Will you be home by 7?

* * *

 

Alex leans back against the table in the DEO command center. 

“What happens when she finds out you’ve been having me hack Lena?” Winn’s question brings a glare from Alex. “I’m just saying. You can’t keep her from coming in forever.”

“I don’t have to. Once the Cadmus issue is behind us, it will be fine.”

“Lena found out I hacked her last time…”

“Then I guess you better clear your trail better this time.”

**Kara:** Yeah, I will. Bring potstickers?

**Alex:** Will do

“Hey, uh, little problem.” Winn squeaks.

Alex levels him with another glare. “What did you do?”

“I-nothing, nothing. I found a way in. At least I thought I did. Then it was reversed. She must have set up an alarm or something, and shut it down manually. That’s the only way she could have stopped me.”

Alex sighs, and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Can’t you get around it?”

“Not with her on the lookout. I’ll have to find a way around her alarm system.”

“Fine. Do what you have to do.”

“Hey, Danvers!” Maggie’s voice brings a smile to Alex’s face, and she turns to see her girlfriend walking over to her.

Deciding to not have Winn listening in on their conversation, she meets Maggie halfway. “What brings you to my neck of the woods, Sawyer?”

“Since I can’t have you all to myself tonight, wanna grab some lunch?” Maggie pulls out the dimples.

“Lunch sounds great, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Kara decides to walk home from work. Walking by the park, she stops when a soccer ball rolls to a stop in front of her. Two young girls come running up to her, shyly asking her to kick the ball toward them. With the slightest of taps, Kara gently send the ball back to the children. She watches them laughing and playing. One of them shouts, “Moms, watch!” Two women cuddled on a bench laugh at the antics of the children. With a large smile, Kara resumes her walk home.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Hey, Lena! I was just thinking about you, and thought I’d text you to see how you were doing! :)

**Sunshine Danvers:** It feels like so long since I’ve seen you :(

**Lena Beana:** You sure you’re just not impatient about finding out who A is? ;p

**Sunshine Danvers:** I’m not impatient.

_ I feel like it should be scary how well she knows me so fast. _

**Lena Beana:** *skeptical emoticon with a raised eyebrow*

**Sunshine Danvers:** Okay, I can be a little impatient, but I’m moreso about having not seen you for soooo long. :(

**Lena Beana:** Oh, really?

**Sunshine Danvers:** Yes! Don’t you miss me too?

Kara’s heart rate picks up slightly as she smiles down at her phone. She slips it back into her pocket after a minute, and walks up the stairs to her apartment. The next text comes when she closes her door behind herself.

**Lena Beana:** You’re a difficult person not to miss, Kara.

A grin forms on Kara’s face, and she sinks back onto her couch with her knees pulled up to her chest.

**Sunshine Danvers:** So are you, Lena.

* * *

 

Lena leans back in her desk chair, a small smile playing on her lips.  _ You know… I believe she really does feel that way. _

**Lena Beana:** You’re too kind, Kara.

**Sunshine Danvers:** I don’t say anything that’s not true.

_ Don’t get heavy, Lena. She really means what she says. _

**Lena Beana:** That’s why I have a collection of all of your articles ;)

**Sunshine Danvers:** What???

**Sunshine Danvers:** You do???

**Sunshine Danvers:** Like just the ones about you?

**Sunshine Danvers:** About LCorp I mean

**Lena Beana:** Anything with your name on the by-line.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Does that mean you’re a fan of my work?

**Lena Beana:** I think that means I’m your biggest fan.

Her heart flutters a little.  _ You really can’t help yourself, can you, Lena? _ She looks up at a knocking on her door, and it opens to reveal Jess. “Miss Luthor, Mrs. Patrick just called asking to reschedule. She is stuck in LA for a family emergency.”

“Anything needing assistance?”

“She didn’t get specific, Miss Luthor. She did say she would be here next week though, and will call to confirm availability.” 

“Very well. Be sure to let me know if we need to send along a card or flowers.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Jess taps something on her tablet. “That was your last appointment for the day.”

“Thank you , Jess. You can go home. Start your weekend early.”  _ I think I may do that too. _

Jess nods with a tight smile. “Thank you, Miss Luthor.” She leaves without another word.

* * *

 

Kara is lounging on her couch watching “How I Met Your Mother” - glasses on the coffee table. At the familiar knock on her door, she doesn’t bother looking away from the screen. “Come in, Alex!” 

“What’s up, Little Danvers?” 

Kara’s eyes go wide at Maggie’s voice, and she reaches for her glasses on the table. She gets up to greet them, once her glasses are safely on her nose. “Hey!”  _ I guess I missed Alex saying it would be both of them. Oh well.  _ She hugs Alex as tight as she dares. To Maggie’s surprise, she turns to give her a hug as well. “Wow,” She exclaims when she steps back from Maggie. “That smells amazing.”

“Hello to you too, Kara. I’m doing great, thanks for asking.” Alex teases, watching Kara take the boxes of food out of the bags she grabbed from Alex’s hands.

Kara laughs. “Sorry, guess I’m hungry.”

“Shocker.”  _ She seems to be in a good mood.  _

Kara turns a fake hurt expression on her sister. Alex only laughs, and takes a beer from the pack Maggie is holding. “So what are we watching?” Maggie asks.

“We could -”

“No!” Kara interrupts Alex with a mouth full of food. “It’s my turn to pick after what you made me sit through last week.” She gives Alex her best glare. 

Maggie laughs, and takes Alex’s beer on her way to the couch. “I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad.”

Alex helps Kara take the food and plates to the coffee table. “It wasn’t. She just can’t focus on action scenes.” They all settle on the couch, so Kara is on the side nearest the kitchen, and Alex is in the middle. 

“Really? Get enough of that in real life?” Maggie asks Kara. 

“What?” Kara asks with slightly wide eyes, pushing her glasses up.  _ Did she actually ask me that?  _ Alex’s eyebrows go up, and she hastily swallows her beer.

“Well, I mean I can understand being a little bored by fake action on tv, when you get plenty real action.”

Alex clears her throat, and Kara slowly turns to look at her sister. “Alex?”  _ She told Maggie my secret, even after all of the times she’s yelled at me about - _

“She figured it out on her own.”  _ Fuck, didn’t realize I forgot to tell her. _

“Come on, Kara. How bad at my job do you think I am? Plus, I have seen you and Supergirl up close plenty of times.” She sees Kara start to panic a little. “Hey, hey, easy. I don’t think you’re in any fear of the world finding out. It’s not like Kara and Supergirl go talking to the same people often… And Kara Danvers isn’t popping up in any news articles, so I think you’re good.” Maggie offers up her full smile.

Kara relaxes a little.  _ I guess it’s okay she knows. Just as long as she doesn’t hurt Alex.  _ “Okay, I’m glad Alex has someone she can talk to then.” She takes a bite of food. “But now you know when I tell you not to hurt my sister that there’s a very real likelihood of you being thrown into space.” She looks up from her food to see Maggie smirking at her, while Alex is giving her a slightly shocked expression. Kara shrugs, and goes back to her food.

“Noted.” Maggie laughs.

Alex tilts her head.  _ She didn’t even giggle once during that. That’s… new. _ “Okay, put a movie on before I do.”

Everyone laughs a little, and Kara looks for a movie. “How about -” A knock on the door cuts her off. She doesn’t need to lower her glasses - the rhythm of a familiar heartbeat breaking through her senses. “What’s she doing here?” She says with a little smile before getting up.

“How does she know who’s here?” Maggie whispers to Alex.

Alex gives her a raised eyebrow. “Forget she has x-ray vision, Sawyer?”

“Um, no, but doesn’t she have to have looked at the door for that to have worked?”

Kara opens the door with a genuine smile. “Lena! Hi!”

Lena smiles back, and they both take each other in for a moment.

Alex’s jaw tightens when she hears “Lena.” “Yeah, she would have.” Alex doesn’t look away from the door.

“Oh, sorry!”  _ Why was I just staring at her?  _ Kara adjusts her glasses with a nervous smile. She opens the door wider, ushering Lena inside the apartment.

Lena chuckles a little, eyes locked on Kara’s. “I was thinking of you. I hope you don’t mind my just dropping by. I know you said -”

“No, no! Lena, of course it’s okay for you to come over any time. I meant that.” Kara smiles softly at Lena, who easily smiles back.

Maggie clears her throat. “Want us to go, Little Danvers?” Maggie sounds amused.

Kara and Lena both whip around to face the living room. Kara’s eyes go wide with a slight flush, and Lena pulls on her CEO mask.

“Oh, um,”  _ Say something,  _ Kara thinks.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.” Lena turns back to Kara.  _ I should have asked first. Or just not have bothered. _

The apology snaps Kara out of her speechlessness. “What? No, you don’t have to apologize.” She smiles again, and Lena gives her a smirk back. “You should join us. I was just about to make them watch something super cheerful and sappy.”

“I would not want to impose.”  _ This is embarrassing. _

Kara grabs Lena’s hand that isn’t holding a bottle of wine. “You could never impose, Lena.”

Maggie nudges Alex. “Good thing you’re not the Danvers that has heat vision.”

“What?” Alex turns back to Maggie.

“You might want to calm down. Looks like Little Luthor is joining us.” Alex groans, and hides her face in Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie pats her thigh. “I’m sure your sister would appreciate if you didn’t actively show your hatred.” Alex sighs heavily.

“Please, Lena.” Kara turns on her puppy eyes a little. “Come on,” She squeezes Lena’s hand. “You don’t want to leave me being third wheel with them, do you?” She starts to pout.

_ Fuuuuuck.  _ “No, I suppose I wouldn’t want that.” She smirks. “Is your sister going to be okay with this?”

“My sister will be fine.”  _ She can just deal with it. She’s supposed to be playing nice. _

“Will bribing her with wine work?” She holds up the bottle.

Kara beams. “See, that’s why I tell everyone you’re so smart.” Lena’s heart rate picks up. “Come on, let’s go get some glasses.” She pulls Lena into the kitchen, and raises her voice to speak to Alex and Maggie. “Okay, you two, no gross PDA, alright?”

“Gross PDA?” Maggie pokes Alex, who is glaring at Lena again.

“You heard me. It’s not two against one anymore. I will kick you off the couch if there’s any funny business.” Kara gives Maggie a raised eyebrow.

“Scout’s honor.” Maggie holds up three fingers.

“You weren’t a girl scout.” Alex elbows her.

“That’s besides the point.” Maggie laughs. “Now play nice, and there may be a surprise in it for you later.”

_ Kara really has lovely people in her life. Why does she want me around?  _ Kara and Lena walk over with an opened wine bottle and four glasses, and stand by the coffee table.

“Hey, look at that, Danvers. She brought wine.” Maggie nudges Alex until she smiles. “Nice move, Little Luthor.” She smiles at Lena the same way she smiles at Kara.

Lena stiffens a little, and Kara hears her heart rate increase. Kara steps close enough, so their shoulders are touching. She smiles over at Lena. “She calls me Little Danvers.”  _ I don’t think Maggie means anything bad by saying “Luthor.”  _ “That’s Maggie by the way. She’s Alex’s girlfriend, and way cooler than my sister.”

_ Oh, I guess it’s not an insult then?  _ Lena relaxes slightly, and offers Maggie one of her business smiles. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hope you like Chinese,” Maggie scoots over to the edge of the couch, pulling Alex closer. “We brought plenty.”  _ Guess I said something right,  _ Maggie thinks when she sees Kara’s grateful smile.

“Thank you,” Lena smiles. “And thank you for letting me join you.” Kara sets the wine glasses on the table, and sits down beside Alex with a few inches between them. She pats the empty spot on the couch, looking at Lena with an expectant smile. Lena sits down, still holding the wine. There is a small gap between their thighs. Kara smoothly plucks the wine from Lena’s hands, and pours some into each glass. She picks up two, and hands them to Alex and Maggie.

“This is really good,” Alex compliments the wine. “Okay, I’m going to run to the restroom. Have your sappy movie ready when I get back.”

Kara laughs at her sister’s retreating back. She picks up an empty plate, and puts food on it.  _ I hope it’s not weird that I know what she likes.  _ After handing the plate and a fork to Lena, she chooses a movie. Settling back with her own couch, she presses her shoulder against Lena. “I’m glad you stayed.” She whispers.

Lena gives her a real smile.  _ If I open my mouth right now, I have no idea what will come out.  _

“She’s right, this is some good wine.” Maggie breaks the silence.

“It’s from Italy. I brought a case of it when I moved here.”  _ Wine is much easier to talk about than Kara and feelings.  _

Alex comes back to all three women eating in silence.  _ I’m watching you, Luthor.  _ She sits down, pressed up against Maggie as much as possible without being on top of her. “Alright, what torture you putting me through tonight, Kara?” Alex picks up her plate of food.

Kara gives an evil laugh, and pushes play.  _ That was the cutest attempt at an evil laugh,  _ Lena thinks as she tries hard to not laugh herself. 

Kara finishes eating 20 minutes after the others. Maggie and Alex are cuddled against each other. When Kara settles back after putting her plate on the coffee table, her entire right side is in contact with Lena’s left side. A slight shiver runs down Lena’s spine at the unexpected contact with Kara.  _ We aren’t exactly alone.  _

“You’re cold.” Kara jumps off the couch before Lena fully comprehends what she said. She just manages to hold back her super speed, and doesn’t notice that all of the women are watching her with a range of emotions.

_ What the fuck just happened?  _ Alex watches Kara jump up with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes.

_ That’s… odd…  _ Maggie looks at Kara bringing a blanket back for Lena. Her head is tilted in focused thought.

_ I was going to tell her I’m not cold.  _ Lena smiles shyly in adoration, looking down at the blanket settling over hers and Kara’s legs.  _ But then I wouldn’t be sharing a blanket with her.  _ She looks up to see Kara smiling back at her with a pleased expression. 

“There,” she says, patting Lena’s thigh over the blanket.  _ Now she is warm, and we’re cuddling. Everybody’s happy. _

“Thanks,” Lena’s voice sounds more like a prayer.  _ Shit, we definitely had an audience for all of that. _

Kara smiles wider, and turns back to the movie. Maggie and Alex are still watching her. Maggie nudges Alex, and they both resume watching the movie. During a particularly comical moment, Alex and Maggie chuckle, while Kara bursts out in laughter. Lena throws a hand over her mouth when she snort out a laugh at Kara’s reaction.  _ Really? How can someone be this adorable?  _ Lena thinks, as her chuckles wind down. She pulls the blanket up a little higher, so her arms are covered in her lap. When Kara stops laughing, she brings her head to rest on Lena shoulder. Lena’s breath catches, and her body stiffens for a moment before relaxing under the closeness. 

_ Good, she’s finally relaxing.  _ Kara slides her hand under the blanket to find Lena’s hand. She gives her hand a squeeze.

_ Fuck it. If she doesn’t care, why should I? They probably can’t even see.  _ Lena’s head falls onto the top of Kara’s. 

_ I’m really surprised she’s so okay with this. Hmm, if she doesn’t want her hand back, I’ll just keep it.  _

Lena looks down at her lap, where she knows their hands are resting under the blanket.  _ This situation has gotten away from my control.  _

Alex’s back is mostly turned toward Kara and Lena, since her legs are thrown over Maggie’s lap. With Alex’s head tucked into her shoulder, Maggie can see over it to the other two women. She watches them out of the corner of her eye.  _ Are they holding hands? Fuck… They are.  _ She rests her head on Alex’s, and looks back at the movie.  _ Any lesbian worth their flannel can see Lena’s a lesbian. I guess even big time CEOs aren’t impervious to straight girl crushes. _

Everyone has started yawning by the time the movie ends. Kara brushes off offers to help clean up.  _ It will take me less than a minute by myself.  _ “Thanks for tonight.” She smiles at everyone. 

_ I wonder if I can hang back long enough, to get - _

“Hey, Maggie,” Alex’s voice distracts Lena’s thoughts. “Do you mind meeting me at the car?”

_ So much for that.  _ Lena takes the hint. “Thank you again.” She smiles at Alex and Maggie. “It was lovely.”

_ Aw, I was going to ask her to stay for at least one episode.  _ “Thanks for coming.” Kara wraps Lena in a warm hug, and she eagerly returns it. “Will you text me when you get home?” She whispers near Lena’s ear.

“Sure, Kara.” They pull back from the hug, both wearing smiles. 

“I’ll walk down with you.” Maggie offers.

After polite goodbyes, Alex closes the door behind Maggie and Lena, and turns to her sister. “Kara.”

_ Here we go. That’s her “we need to talk about something you’re not going to like, but you need to hear it” face.  _ Kara crosses her arms over her chest, and levels her sister with as neutral expression as possible. They face off for a few moments. “Alex, what is it? Don’t tell me you thought the way Lena kicked off her heels meant something sinister.”

Alex crosses her arms, and puts on a stern look. “Kara. Just hear me out, okay?”

Kara uncrosses her arms, and puts her hands on her hips expectantly.

Alex walks away from the door toward the living room, and turns back around to face Kara. “I had Winn hack into LCorp.”

“You did what?!” Kara takes a step toward her sister, her arms falling from her hips.  _ If Lena finds out… _

Alex holds her hands in front of her, trying to calm her sister down. “He couldn’t get in before because Lena set some kind of alarming system, and she could shut him out. I told him Lena was here -”

“Wait, what?!” Kara puts her hands on her head, and turns away a moment before looking back with a hurt expression. “Alex, how could you? Not only did you lie about not jumping to conclusions about her because of her name, but you took advantage of her  **and** me. Do you have any idea how much it’s going to hurt her when she finds out?”

“No! Kara, no, you cannot go tell her. We -”

“Alex! I trust her. She trusts me. Ugh, Alex, she  **is** going to find out. I have to -”

“Kara, would you just let me finish?! Winn found something.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He was able to connect the men behind the warehouse attack to a Luthor Corp payroll. Kara, Lena’s company paid for those aliens to be murdered.”

“Did you just hear what you said? Luthor Corp. Alex, Luthor Corp is not LCorp. Lena is not Lex.”

Alex takes a step toward Kara, and reaches out her hand. “Kara -”

“I think you should go.” Kara steps away, and moves sideways to give Alex a clear path to the door.

“Kara -”

“Please. Just go.” Kara is looking down, arms crossed over her chest.

Alex shakes her head, and goes to the door. She pulls it open, and stops before stepping out. “I don’t trust her, Kara. You shouldn’t either.”

Kara looks away, and Alex leaves.  _ There’s no good way to tell her. Kara needs to be the one to apologize, but Supergirl would be the one to actually know. _ She slumps onto her couch.  _ And she looked like she really needed to just have a night off. I can’t ruin that by telling her now.  _

**Lena Beana:** I am safe and sound in my apartment. Again, thank you for letting me crash your movie night.

**Sunshine Danvers:** You didn’t crash. You made the night complete. :)

**Lena Beana:** Always happy to help ;) It really was a lovely night.

_ She must be in a good mood if she’s using emoticons.  _ Kara sighs, and opts to figure out how to tell her in the morning.

**Sunshine Danvers:** I’m really glad you got a night to relax. You deserve it :)

**Lena Beana:** You’re sweet.

**Sunshine Danvers:** :) Are you free tomorrow?

**Lena Beana:** I have to be at LCorp tomorrow for a few hours in the afternoon.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Maybe if you finish early enough, we can try to figure out who A is?

**Lena Beana:** Lol Kara, I think you’re obsessed.

**Sunshine Danvers:** It’s a good show! And c’mon! Don’t you want to know already? Waiting is soooo not fun.

**Lena Beana:** You’re just hoping you find out first.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Duhhhh because potstickers and ice cream, but also cause it’s our show, so watching it mean hanging with you.

**Lena Beana:** Oh, Kara. You’re so cute. Okay, I will do my best to be finished by 4. I only have a few things to see to.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Promise?

**Lena Beana:** Kara… I will try.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Leeeenaaaaaa

**Lena Beana:** If you let me know what time you want me, I will be available. Sound fair?

**Sunshine Danvers:** Yayyyy!!! I was like so close to begging.

**Lena Beana:** You mean that wasn’t you begging?

**Sunshine Danvers:** Nope! Not yet! Haha, I save it for special circumstances :)

**Lena Beana:** Ah, I see. Well, Kara, if I’m going to get into the lab on time, I need to get some rest.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Okayyy, I’ll leave you to your beauty rest. 

**Sunshine Danvers:** Goodnight, Lena!

**Lena Beana:** Sweet dreams, Kara.

* * *

 

Strolling through her lobby, Lena’s heels are the only sounds echoing in the pristine walls. Saturdays are left mostly for the different science teams to do work, so they can take advantage of the quieter atmosphere. She rides her elevator up to her office, intent on catching up on emails before meeting with Dr. Sanchez in the S-Lab. After hanging her purse and coat, her steps falter a little on the way to the desk. “What’s this?” She rounds her desk, studying the bouquet of roses. There is a mixture of yellow, orange and lavender. Her fingers run over a lavender petal.  _ She probably doesn’t know the meaning. Wait, why am I assuming it’s Kara.  _ Lena rolls her eyes.  _ Who else would it be? These obviously didn’t go through security.  _ She notices a card tucked into the bouquet. Pulling it out, she sits down. 

 

_ Even CEOs should have a fun Saturday night on occasion. I’ll pick you up outside of your apartment at 6. No excuses. Dress up. _

 

_ Is this a date?  _ She leans back in her chair, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Did Kara Danvers just ask me on a date?” She taps the card on her desk. “Fuck.” The card falls onto the desk, and she leans her elbows on her desk.  _ I really am so far gone. Could I be more of a lesbian? Seriously. She’s my best friend. _

A familiar flap of a cape and soft thud brings a smile to her lips.  _ How should I play this? _ She turns in her chair, just as Supergirl opens the balcony door. “What a surprise.” She stands up, and leans back against her desk. She watches Supergirl walk inside of the office, and stop in front of her desk before turning to look at Lena. She looks more serious than usual. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She smirks.

Supergirl takes a deep breath, and looks down at her feet for a moment. Her hands fidget in front of her.  _ So much for all of the practice in front of the mirror.  _ “I just want to start off by saying I really do  **not** want this to turn out like that last time I came here with not the best news. So I’ll start off by saying I trust you, and I am sorry about this.”

_ What could have happened since last night to get her acting like this?  _ Lena crosses her arms, and straightens, putting on a neutral expression. 

_ Okay, guess she’s just going to let me do the talking again.  _ She breathes out slowly. “I found out that the agents investigating a warehouse… slaughter hacked into LCorp.”

Lena tilts her head, a furrow appearing in her eyebrow.  _ How is that even possible?  _ She resists the urge to check her email for the first time since before she got to Kara’s apartment last night.

“I came here to apologize about that. They took advantage of you and Kara, which is completely unacceptable. Kara would never do anything to hurt your trust.” She takes a step closer.

_ That must be what her sister told her last night. _

“But that’s not the only reason I’m here. They managed to find some Luthor Corp expenditures being made under the radar.”

_ What! That vulture.  _ Lena uses every ounce of willpower not to react. She uncrosses her arms, and pushes away from her desk to walk around behind it. Without a word, she opens her laptop, and begins typing.  _ Damn it. I should just change my name. What’s the point? _

“Lena, I’m so sorry.” Supergirl walks up to the desk. “ I just -”

Lena holds up a hand to stop Supergirl’s rambling. She looks up right into the blue eyes across from her. “I appreciate you telling me. You don’t have to apologize.” Her eyes fall back to the screen. 

_ She types so fast for a human.  _ “Um, should I -”

“Found it.” Lena interrupts. 

“What?” Supergirl circles the desk, and stands behind Lena, who is leaning her weight on her hands on the desk.

“The hidden account. Lex had it hidden where I wouldn’t think to question. It was under charity files. I should have known. He didn’t give a damn about children.” Lena starts typing again. 

“How’d you find it so fast?”

Lena looks over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “You should tell your hacker friend to learn to leave less of a trail. I followed it right to the account.”

“I’ll pass that along.” Supergirl chuckles.

“Okay, I’ve shut them down. I’ll leave a bug in case someone tries to find it again.” Lena stands up straight, and turns around, coming face-to-face with Supergirl. Only a foot of air separates the two women.  _ Shit. She’s so close. Why am I not moving? _

_ She smells nice.  _ “Wow, that’s so cool.” She smiles at Lena. “You’re super smart.” She lifts her hand as if to adjust her glasses, and changes course to put a lock of hair behind her ear. “And I know things that are super.” She winks at Lena.

Lena’s answering groan turns into a chuckle. She looks down at her fidgeting hands, and stills them. Looking back up, she smirks at the hero. “Don’t tell me all of your jokes are Supergirl-related.”

“Hey, my jokes are hilarious.”

“Hmm, if you say so.”  _ Woah, I almost said “Miss Danvers” after that. As much fun as that would be, now’s not the time. _

“I do.” Supergirl responds with a proud smile.

Lena laughs, and leans back against her desk, hands on either side of her - increasing the space between them. A sly grin takes over. “Seems like your pride extends beyond your heroing skills.”

Supergirl crosses her arms and shrugs. Her eyes finally notice the flowers. “Nice flowers.”

Lena turns around with a small smile, and reaches out to touch a flower. “Thanks. They were in my office when I got here.”  _ Leave it to Kara to bring up the flowers she sent me as her alter ego.  _ “It was a sweet surprise.”

Supergirl steps up next to Lena to get a better look. “I like the colors.” She forces a small smile on her face.

Lena hums in agreement. “They’re lovely.”  _ Let’s have some fun.  _ “Did you know every color rose has a different meaning?”

“Really?” Supergirl tilts her head.  _ Yellow, orange, lavender. I’ll look them up later. _

Lena’s hand falls to rest on top of the note. “Really.” She looks up at Supergirl over her shoulder. They are standing side by side. 

_ Does she just have a catalogue of what flowers mean in her head?  _ “So who sent them?”

Lena looks down at the card. “Someone asking me out tonight… to hang out.”  _ Why did I add that last part? _

“Oh, really?” Supergirl fidgets with her hands.  _ To hang out? _

“Yes, the invitation wasn’t specific as to what I should call it, but I wouldn’t turn it down no matter the nature of the night out.”  _ What a roundabout way to avoid saying “date.” _

_ Well… Okay then…  _ “Well, I hope you enjoy your night.” She smiles at Lena.

“I’m sure I will.” Lena returns a flirty smile. She watches Supergirl fly away in a blur of red and blue with a look of awe and adoration.

* * *

 

Lena takes one last glance at herself in the mirror in her foyer, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. Her dress is a deep red with matching lipstick. Her hair is down in soft curls. “Okay, not bad for a first date.” She puts her purse over her shoulder. “Or not a date.” She sighs.  _ Guess I’ll find out soon.  _

She does her best not to let her thoughts overtake her nerves on the elevator ride. She steps outside of the front door, and sees a sleek, black car. The back door opens halfway. Lena’s eyebrows raise slightly.  _ This  _ **_has_ ** _ to be a date.  _ Her heels create a steady rhythm across the pavement. She walks up from the back of the car, and slides into the back seat, pulling the door closed automatically.

“Kara, this is -” Her eyes subtly widen when she turns to the woman beside her. The seat beside her is holding a lounging red-head wearing a vibrant, green dress. The doors lock, and the car begins moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was it for this story. Next one picks up where this one leaves off. 
> 
> I'm loving all of the theories coming in! Some people are getting dangerously close to figuring some of them out. Next story will give us some answers, and some more questions. It will be the first story not to be based around an issue from an episode. There will be some special guests though!
> 
> I will leave you with one fun fact. The mystery woman is from the DC Universe. Let the theories begin!

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.change.org/p/the-cw-another-lgbt-character-lena-luthor
> 
> If you wanna help try to get Lena to at least be LGBT.


End file.
